Destiny of the Twin
by LadyMorganaPendragon
Summary: Gwynna is Merlin's twin sister. But her magic is uncontrollable, dangerous. When she feels emotions, it flares. So when she falls in love with the prince, she is torn. Can she love Arthur and her magic at the same time, whilst knowing that either could get her killed? [Arthur, OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so I apologise for any errors in my writing. Please let me know if I do.**

**This story will follow the plot loosely, but not all of the storylines are involved. Please let me know what you think!**

The journey to Camelot was a long one, and we were tired and thirsty when at last we reached the great city. I looked at my twin brother, Merlin, and saw that he was just as amazed as I was. But when we reached the citadel, it was I who first realised something was wrong.

Crowds gathered around someone - or something - and on a closer inspection it turned out to be an execution. In my horror, a harsh wind started to sweep the courtyard.

"Gwynna," Merlin whispered, "Calm down."

My magic is strong, but I cannot control it. It flares up when I feel things, and so it is dangerous. When the axe came down, I buried my face in my brothers chest so that he did not see my tears, but nonetheless they came and a damp patch appeared on his chest. We left before the king finished his speech (oh, how I suddenly disliked this king) but not before an old woman began to wail. My pity for her was clearly nothing compared to her grief for the dead man though, for she shouted,

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic, it is you! With your hatred, and your ignorance, you killed my son...

"And I promise you, before your celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A son for a son!"

We could only watch as she swept herself away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering Gaius' chambers we spotted him straight away.

"Gaius?" Merlin called. The old man fell from the platform that he was standing on. I had barely registered what was happening when he slowed down. Merlin looked at me in surprise before using magic to pull a bed beneath him.

"What did you just do?" he asked and we both quickly denied doing anything. "If anyone had seen that..."

"Oh no, that wasn't us!" I quickly intervened.

"No! What?! We didn't have anything to do with it! You just fell, the bed was already ther-"

"I know what that was! Where did you learn magic?"

"Nowhere, we... um... we just..."

"How is it you know magic?"

"We don't!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No!" I decided at this point to change the subject, telling him our names and that we were Hunith's twins. He showed us our bedroom and left us to get some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, after breakfast, we went exploring. Merlin, of course, being a young man who seized every opportunity to get into trouble, led us to a man training some knights. The man was mocking another - clearly his servant - and my brother decided to help. My anger towards this prat grew and so did the sun's rays. Merlin gave me a warning glance before taking a swing at the other man, who swiftly pinned his arms behind his back. Merlin has never been a fighter. I, however, have.

The idiot was clearly surprised when a young woman started attacking him and he let go of Merlin. Though he tried to fight back, I was fast and had an advantage. He fell to the ground after a swift punch to the face.

"Guards!" he shouted and suddenly two men in heavy chain mail were holding my arms, restraining me and though I struggled, I could not get free. "Take them to the cells," he ordered.

"Who do you think you are, the king?" I spat.

"No, I'm his son. Arthur."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cells were unpleasant, to say the very least. Much to our dismay, we realised that we would not be let out that night and would have to sleep there. Trying to make ourselves comfortable, we lay down on the cold stone floor.

I was awoken by Merlin's name. It became louder and louder until I shook him awake.

"Whassappuned?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Can't you hear it?!"

"What?"

_Merlin..._

"That!" the hay a few metres from us burst into flame.

"Gwynna! Calm down. Take deep breaths."

"Can you hear it?!"

"Yes! Yes, I can hear it. Calm down." The fire went out.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."At that moment Gaius came in. We left the cells as he told us what one of us had to do.

" I can't do this because of my magic. I don't want to do something I'll regret."

We both looked at Merlin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to stay with Merlin whilst he was pelted with rotten fruit. It was a rewarding thing to watch and while I was there I met a kind young woman named Guinevere.

"Hello, I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen."

"I'm Gwynna, hi."

"Who's your brother? Um, assuming he's your brother, I mean... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, I- you just-"

"Gwen. It's fine. His name's Merlin, but most people call him idiot."

"Oh, no, I thought what you did was very brave. Particularly when you beat Arthur! I mean, most men cant beat him!"

"Thank you, but it wasn't that hard. He's strong, but he mainly aims for the head and stomach, so they're fairly easy to duck and dodge. I simply exploded onto him where he wasn't protected by armour. The man didn't know what hit him."

"Did you hear that he has a black eye?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, we went to deliver some potions. Merlin took some for the Lady Morgana and a blind man who lived in the castle. I went in the other direction to delivery something to the Lady Helen, who needed it for her voice.

When I was in her chambers I placed the potion on her dressing table. In doing so I noticed a funny straw doll and two strange books. I put the doll down and hurried away.

Merlin seemed surprised to discover this and we agreed to try and find out out more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For some strange reason unbeknownst to me Gaius thought I had a skill of creating potions. So he had me working hard all morning and when I went down to the market to buy supplies the sun was high in the sky. I was in high spirits and so when I saw Merlin with the Prince, though I was a little irritated, I mainly wanted to laugh at the tremendous bruise growing on his cheekbone. I grinned and went to stand behind my brother.

"Ah, the fighter," Arthur crowed in delight,"what was your name again?"

"That would be telling, _my_ _lord_."

"How do you fancy getting a bruise like mine? I could take you apart with one blow, if I wanted. But I don't hit girls."

"_Right_. I'm afraid to say that if you don't shut up then this _girl_ is about to hit you."

Merlin muttered my name but I ignored him. He threw me a mace and I caught it, pretending not to notice the cut on my hand.

"I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"That's fascinating. Tell me though, Arthur, how long have you been training to be a prat?" He swung his mace at me in anger but I ducked it easily. Every now and then I would hit him with my mace, but he kept swinging at me. As I ducked and weaved, I caught a glimpse of Merlin's eyes flashing and I smirked as Arthur tripped over a rope. "Surrender yet, _Sire_?"

"You wish." But then my own magic knocked his weapon out of his hands. The prince was on the floor before he knew that I'd struck him."What- where did you learn- how-" he spluttered, bright red from humiliation and effort. Two guards came towards me and another helped him up. "Leave her," he said.

"My name's Gwynna." I left him staring after me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What on earth were you thinking?! Arthur could have you executed! The one thing somebody like you should do is keep a low profile and what do you do? You fight! And Merlin! Using magic like that! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"You saw?"

"Of course I saw," he said, his expression softening, "let me see your hand."

My hand was not seriously injured, so Gaius sent us to bed with some ointment and bandages. However, we were both reawaken by Merlin's name being called, again.

"Come on, Gwynna, let's go and find out what it is."

'It' turned out to be coming from a deep underground cave. "Hello?"

Quite suddenly, out of nowhere, a dragon flew towards us. I let out a cry of fright and stepped backwards; a Merlin laid a reassuring hand on my arm. It was perhaps this that stopped a large rockfall.

"How small you are, for one with so great a destiny."It was clear that he was speaking only to Merlin, for he was not even looking at me.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Great Dragon, young warlock, and you would do well to remember it, for we are of a kind. It is your destiny to unite the lands of Albion and bring a time of peace and prosperity. It is Arthur's to join you."

"But- but- we hate each other! If someone wants to kill him, then they can go ahead, I'd help, even. Arthur's an idiot!"

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that."

"And what part does my sister play in this 'destiny' then?"

"That I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

" So many questions, young warlock, and so few answers to give. I cannot tell you the answer to that question because I do not know."

He flew away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could not sleep that night.

The feast was a great one, the talk of Camelot. Of course, the highlight was the Lady Helen's singing, but that was later on. I noticed that Merlin was talking with Gwen, and that both were blushing. I smirked at them, and Gwen turned an even deeper shade of pink when she saw me. Arthur was with his cronies, of course, and I was almost certain that they were laughing at me. That of course changed when the Lady Morgana strode in. She looked stunning in a deep red dress and Arthur almost dropped his drink as she walked past.

Once everyone was sat down, King Uther began his speech. He introduced the Lady Helen and she started to sing. I looked around me in confusion as the candles went out and the people began to sleep. Cobwebs covered their still bodies and in horror I looked at Merlin, who had his hands clamped over his ears. Confused as to why I was not affected, I saw the Lady Helen unsheath a dagger. I glanced upwards and as my eyes fell on a chandelier, it fell on top of her.

As everyone awoke, she did too. But she wasn't the Lady Helen any more. She was Mary Collins, the woman from the square. And she was going to kill Arthur. My magic acted impulsively, I didn't think. Time slowed down as Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way and the knife hit the chair Arthur had been sitting on- exactly where his chest had been only moments before. The people were silent, until Uther suddenly spoke:

"You saved his life. You saved my boy's life! You will be rewarded!"

"Oh, no, really, I-"

"You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant!" The entire hall erupted into applause as the two young men looked at each other with disgust.

I could not stifle my laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It seems that you are heroes," Gaius stated.

"Merlin is a hero," I said quietly, "but not me. I did nothing."

"No!" Merlin protested, "No! You used magic to slow time!"

"It's true," said Gaius gently, "without you, there would have been no time to save Arthur, and the prince would surely have perished. I think you have discovered your own destiny."

"What?"

"The two of you are twins, correct?" We nod."Twins, born as one and equals. Twins, sharing their destiny. Twins, protecting each other and those you choose to protect."

"You mean..."

"Yes. You and Merlin share the same destiny."

**As said before, please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is the next chapter. Thought I'd say that this will not be one of the episodes, just to let you know. Enjoy and please review!**

Morgause and Cenred stood above the stone basin, looking into the water. Nimueh stood beside them.

"Killing Mary Collins' son didn't work," Morgause said, "because that boy and his twin sister have magic." She gestured towards the basin, where Merlin and Gwynna were gathering herbs.

"They will try to thwart our plans."

"Yes, Cenred, they will. But we will be ready," to Nimueh, she said, " kill them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were in the forest gathering herbs for Gaius. It was a fine day, and our spirits were high. Merlin was complaining about Arthur, and I was laughing as he described in detail how Arthur had "somehow" been followed by a large amount of "bad luck" since my brother had become his manservant. It was I who first spotted the beast.

It was large and undescibably ugly, with its body a large and seemingly random mix of every creature known to man that somehow made it a giant killing machine. I barely had time to register it before branches started to fall from the trees and a large bough fell across its back. Howling in anger and pain, it ran towards us and my eyes, again, glowed gold. White fire streamed towards it and though it was not yet dead, it was in great agony. Branches continued to fall as Merlin screamed,

"Gwynna, stop! You're going to get us killed! Calm down!" The creature exploded and I fell to my knees, too weak to try and stay up. In this weakness, the forest was finally still and Merlin ran towards me. "Gwynna! Are you ok?" He hugged me tightly, but it was only when I pulled away that I saw the blood on my hands.

"Merlin! Merlin?" He fell to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I screamed, sending a shower of sparks towards us. Realising that he had to go to Gaius, I stumbled a few steps before falling next to him. It was no use. The magic had drained me and I could not leave on my own, let alone supporting my brother. I'd have to wait for help, but that could take hours, even days. Merlin wouldn't survive that long, not with the amount of blood he was losing. Merlin!

Turning my attention to him, I ripped off the hem of my dress and pressed it to his wound, keeping the pressure. a small fire lit beside us, and I willed him to heal. He muttered something in his sleep and gave a little moan as I added a little more pressure. I wished desperately that I could control my magic, but no. Wishing would not help Merlin.

Already he was burning up, a fever burning his forehead. I did not know how to make water with my magic, because I could not control it.

"Come on, Merlin," I whispered, as the familiar feeling of panic rose up inside me. He groaned. Suddenly a jet of blue light shot onto his forehead and in horror I checked his fever. It was cooling each second, but when I turned him over the gash down his shoulder was just the same.

By now, though the earlier weakness had gone, I was stiff with cold and close to weeping with exhaustion. Even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't move Merlin, for his condition was worsened and we needed a horse. I couldn't leave him, because now it was dark. All I could do was wait for help, but they wouldn't come until the morning anyway, not in this darkness. I put my head on the floor and let sleep wash over me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Miss?" I awoke colder than I'd ever been before and somebody was attempting to wake me. Groaning, I tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea swept over me and I lay back down.

"Merlin..."

"He's safe. We will take him back to Camelot when we have you, miss."

"Thank you," I croaked,"just let me stan-" he lifted me up and I tried to protest, but I was too tired, so tired...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwynna? It's time to wake up now, Gwynna," Gaius gently nudged me awake, saying, "You are slightly unwell, my child. I can give you a potion, but you will sleep." My head pounding, I nodded. The potion's effects didn't take long.

I awoke by myself this time, and felt much better for it. Stretching, I got out of bed and went down to find Merlin shirtless and Gaius dressing his wound.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed, "you're awake!

"Yes," he grinned, "not that I wouldn't be anyway if it weren't for a certain young woman I could mention."

"What do you- oh."

"When you saw the blood, you panicked and your magic knocked him out."

"The fever?"

"Wanting heat, your magic reacted by sending some into Merlin's body."

"I- I'm so sorry, Merlin, I didn't mean to..."

"We need to control it, Gwynna, you know."

"I do, I just- just- can't, ok?"

"Gwynna-"

"No! You don't understand!" Gaius jumped in shock as all the candles in the room flared upwards and I stormed out of the room, tears burning my eyes.

I walked around the citadel for a while, trying to control myself. I'd already knocked down a tapestry and four suits of armour (these I hastily put back together for fear that Uther would suspect sorcery) and finally began to calm down. I was on my back back when I walked into someone. The sheer size of the man compared to my slight figure was too much and I fell over backwards, gasping as pain shot through my ankle. I opened my mouth to apologise but the words that came out in the end were simply,

"Ah, that hurts, ow."

"Sorry," said a vaguely familiar voice, "I didn't see you. Let me help you up."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I wasn't looking- oh. It's you." I looked into his face and it was almost comical the way that the look of concern suddenly melted into something else. Maybe fear, humiliation. Surprise. And... fondness. Like he recognised me and liked me, respected me as a friend. He was strange. I winced, remembering the last time we'd met, when I'd fought him. And won. Getting up, I said, "I have to go," before collapsing into his arms as more pain went through my ankle. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"Hey, it's fine. Did I hurt you? It's Gwynna, isn't it?" I nod, blinking back the tears that blurred my vision. "I'll take you to Gaius."

"No..." I tried to protest but trailed off as he half carried me, half dragged me, back to my guardian.

In bed I wondered why my heart was fluttering so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My ankle was only sprained and the next day, aided by my brother, I went down to the marketplace for some fresh air. Of course, the only person who I really needed to avoid was Arthur, who was talking to the Lady Morgana and Gwen, who I realised was her maidservant. He spotted Merlin immediately and came over to us.

"Merlin. Have you washed my clothes for the feast tonight?"

"Ah... No..."

"No. What have you been doing, exactly? Mucking out the stables? Polishing my boots? Or cleaning my chain mail? I seem to remember you saying you'd do those today, and I don't remember giving you the morning off." I can't help but snort.

"I was uh, helping my sister. She uh, sprained her ankle yesterday."

"O- Oh. Yes. I... Um... I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" He looked at me, his eyes silently begging me to lie.

"I seem to remember that a certain young prince walked into me." I smirked at him, enjoying his embarrassment until suddenly he was on me, pushing me to the ground. I saw an arrow whiz past and embed itself into a nearby stall. Breathing heavily, I lay on the ground for a few seconds, him on top of me, until we both remembered that somebody had just tried to kill him and that the king needed to be informed. He got up, then helped me, then ran towards the citadel. My cheeks red, I held on to Merlin and we went after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sire, we were in the market when an arrow flew past. Luckily nobody was hurt, but were it not for the fact that I saw the archer, I fear that the young woman I was talking to and possibly others, myself included, would have been killed."

"Very well. Tell the guards to search the lower town and the citadel. I want the intruder found and executed. The court is dismissed."

Back in Gaius' chambers, we discussed the events of the day.

"Has the intruder been found?"

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time, isn't it?"

"Of course. But I am more concerned about who they were aiming for."

"You don't think it was Arthur?"

"From what I gather, the arrow nearly hit you."

"That could have been a mistake, though," I reasoned.

"Is it possible that the execution of Mary Collins' son was planned? To get Arthur killed? That they saw Gwynna's magic?" _No..._

"You think that someone's trying to get rid of us."

**Thank you to reviewers/followers and to everyone who's been reading this! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. This chapter is based on S01 E04, the Poisoned Chalice. Enjoy and please review to let me know what you think!**

The room was lit by dim candlelight and Nimueh stood talking to the couple hidden in shadows.

"The archer failed us. He will be punished when he returns to the castle. The creature, too, was killed by the female. I believe that the boy should be killed first as he is more likely to save the life of his sister than she is of him. She seems unable to control her magic and is more likely to get caught by the king when her brother is dead."

"Very well. Kill the boy."

"How?"

"Poison."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camelot was full of excitement. Tonight there was to be a great feast, for Bayard, a king of another land, was coming to sign a peace treaty between Camelot and his kingdom. For years we had been at war, but today that changed. Today we would have peace.

Even I was busy, for I had been roped into working in the kitchens. Spotting Gwen, I walked over and offered to go with her to the Lady Morgana's chambers. This would stop her from having to make two trips. Nodding gratefully, she hands me a jug and a plate and together we walk to the rooms in which she lives.

Gwen introduced me to "Morgana and just Morgana" as she assured me I must call her. I greeted her and then she suddenly started talking to us about the feast, chattering away and asking our opinions on certain subjects. Soon she had me selecting her dress and entire wardrobe for the evening. Finally she chose a purple dress with a blue outer layer that covered her arms and the back of her dress. She put on a sort of headpiece and Gwen brushed her hair.

"I must go now, my lady," I said when she was finished preparing.

"Morgana, please!" She said it briskly and I nodded before hurrying out to prepare myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wore a simple blue cotton dress to the feast. When I reached the hall I noticed Merlin talking to a pretty serving girl with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Sidling up to Merlin, I said slyly,

"Pretty, isn't she?" He jumped, but replied,

"Yeah," a little too enthusiastically, "yes, she is."

"I'm happy for you, Merlin."

"I'm happy for you, too, what with Arthur throwing himself at you and that."

"Merlin! He saved my life!"

"There can be more than one reasons, though! I'm surprised he didn't kiss you... Honestly! The way he talks about you! It's all 'how's your sister today' and 'how is Gwynna doing' all the time!"

"Jealous, are we?"

He choked on his drink.

"Merlin, I need to talk to you." I smirk at him as the pretty girl hurried over to him and waved them away.

Paying attention to the speech, I saw that Bayard had given Uther and Arthur two ceremonial goblets and they were about to toast. The latter noticed me looking and smiled. I bowed my head to him. My cheeks were pink. Everyone raised their goblets to their lips and were about to drink when Merlin ran back in.

"Stop!" He shouted and everybody looked at him in surprise. "Stop! It's poisoned!" Grabbing the goblet from Arthur's hands, he came into the middle of the hall.

"Merlin! Are you mad?" I exclaimed in horror.

"Let me handle this," said Arthur grimly, "Merlin, you _idiot_, have you been at the slow gin again?"

"No!" Merlin protested, "No, it's true! Someone saw Bayard lace the goblet with poison!"

"Who?"

"I- I can't say."

"This an outrage!" Bayard was furious.

"Tell your men to put down their swords. You're outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

"On what grounds do you base these accusations, boy?"

"I- I-"

"Merlin, please, no," I begged.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think this. Now."

"I told- I told you, he was seen..."

"I will not listen to this any more!"

"If you are telling the truth..."

"I am!"

"Then you have nothing to fear." Uther took the goblet from Merlin and walked over to Bayard. Bayard stuck his hand out to take it. "No. If it is poisoned then I want the pleasure of killing you myself. He'll drink it." He gave the goblet to Merlin.

"Father, if it is poisoned he'll die!"

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth."

"Uther please, he's just a boy," Gaius pleaded.

"Then you should have taught him better."

"Father, this is ridiculous. Look, I'll drink it."

"No, no. It's fine."

"Merlin, I'm begging you," I said, "please. Don't do this."

"Gwynna," Gaius said quietly,"don't make this harder than it already is." Merlin nodded at me then raised his chalice to Uther and to Bayard. He raised it to his lips.

"Merlin, no!" I cried. I grabbed the goblet from him and swallowed everything it contained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was in shocked silence for a few moments, before I spoke.

"It's fine." Bayard put his sword back into his sheath. The whole hall breathed a sigh of relief and started to hesitatedly chatter. But as he started towards Merlin, I felt something. A tickle.

And then came the fire. Fire, burning through my veins, everywhere. Fire. Fire. Ah, the fire. Cough. It didn't go away. Fire. Ow.

"Gwynna?"

"Gwynna!"

"Gwynna, can you hear me?"

My magic burned through me, behind my eyes. But I squashed it down, closing my eyes. Fire. Fire. Fire. I didn't realise I'd fallen until my head hit the floor. Fire. Fire. Fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire room erupted into chaos. Uther ordered his guards to seize Bayard and his men. Arthur picked the lifeless body of Gwynna up and started carrying her to the doors. Gaius started telling people what to do. Merlin started trying to wake his sister. Gwen picked up the goblet and they hurried away.

"Put her on the bed, there," Gaius said briskly, "we need to identify the poison. Gwen, the goblet please."

"She's burning up!"

"Arthur, calm down. You're not helping." Arthur turned to his manservant and saw that tears of worry were streaking down his face.

"There's a flower petal stuck to the rim!" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin turned away to examine the petal and Arthur used a towel and some water to cool her forehead.

"Arthur."

"What?"

"You're. Holding. My. Sister's. Hand."

"Oh-" Arthur looked down and he was, indeed, holding Gwynna's slender, pale hand. She had very beautiful hands, he thought, but he let go of her quickly.

"The Morteais Flower..." Gaius muttered quietly to himself.

"What?"

"I'll get it," Arthur said, "I have to."

"Arthur, few people who journey in search of the flower have ever made it back alive. Let me go. She's my sister and she saved my life, which, by the way, means nothing compared to yours."

"Stop it! Neither of you shall go! It's too dangerous!"

"Gaius, I will not stand by and watch my sister die."

"What other choice do you have? The flower is hidden in tunnels, which, I hasten to add, are guarded by a magical monster, the cocatrice. You are useless with a sword and even if you do defeat it, you will most probably have to climb to reach the flower. Arthur, your father will not let you go and even if he does, there is someone out to kill you anyway. I'm sorry."

Gwynna groaned and they all looked at her feverish body in fear. She let out a moan of pain and tossed and turned on the bed. Gwen hurried back in with a fresh pail of water and began to nurse her again.

"Come on, Gwynna."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire. Fire. Fire. Everywhere. Fire. Come on, Gwynna. Fire. Pain. Hot. Hot pain. Fire hot pain. Merlin Arthur Gaius Gwen fire. Friends. Fire. Fire isn't my friend. Fire. Hate fire. Fire. Fire. Fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire, she'd said. Arthur wondered why. Morgana came in suddenly, shaking her fist.

"Why haven't you gone yet? Have you found a way to cure her? Come on, Arthur, I know your little secret. You can't exactly hide it very well! Aren't you going to help her? I only met her this morning and yet she was more than lovely. Gwen told me why you didn't go, and I-"

"Morgana, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have been ordered not to leave the castle. You know I can't disobey direct orders."

"I would go, and if you won't, then I most certainly will!"

"Morgana no! If my father were to find out..."

"It's a good thing he doesn't know then, isn't it. I ride with Merlin at dawn. Don't even think that you can stop me."

She strode out before he could stop her. What could he do? He had to protect Morgana, didn't he? Arthur looked up. He knew what he had to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dawn was not a pretty one, a little watery, perhaps. Morgana mounted her horse and watched as Arthur and Merlin came round the corner. She was surprised and a little worried to see that they weren't even talking. Some guards tried to stop them, but the three galloped on and were soon out of Camelot.

Gaius looked at his young ward with concern. The girl's condition was steadily worsening and without the cure he could only watch as the life drained out of her. She was starting to murmur indecipherable words that could only be in the tongue of the old religion. Gwynna was a creature of magic, he realised with a start, a creature of incredibly powerful magic. That magic had become her soul, her bravery, her strength. She was magic and magic was her. Merlin was just the same. She mustn't die.

Gwen entered wordlessly and began to nurse her. Gaius pondered for a few minutes until she called his name.

"What is it?"

"Look at this." She pulled Gwynna's sleeve up to reveal a large circular rash. "What is it?"

"No. No, it can't be."

"What?"

"The rash isn't meant to appear until the final stages. She only has a day or two left."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire. Pain. Fever. Wet rag. Head. Cool. Nice. Gone. Fire. Fever. Day or two left. Stop. Help. Fire. Gwynna. Me. Gwynna on fire. Poison. Chalice. Poisonous chalice on fire burning Gwynna. Help. Help. Help. Fire. Fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the trio arrived at the entrance to the cave, they found a young woman crying. Her red dress was ripped and torn and she had a long cut across her back.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" she whimpered, terrified.

"We won't hurt you," said Arthur reassuringly, "what is your name?"

"Mor- Morgause."

"Who did this to you?"

"My m- master, I tried to run away but he beat me, whipped me... he'll kill me if he finds me!" she suddenly started trembling.

"We won't let that happ-" Morgause suddenly uttered a screech of terror and they all spun around. Behind them was a terrible creature, ready to attack.

Arthur drew his sword and Morgana followed suit. They prepared to fight the cockatrice but it moved backwards. Arthur turned to see Morgana's sword sail towards the creature, but only Morgause saw Merlin's eyes flash gold as the sword embedded itself in its chest. It let out an ear-splitting wail and lashed out, hitting Morgana's stomach.

"Morgana!"

"I- I'm fine. Just- a bit- out of- breath..." she gasped, "you- go on- I'll- keep watch. Get- the- flower."

"You speak of the Morteaus flower?"

"Yes. Do you know of it?"

"I can help you find it, I know these parts."

"There you- go. Your own guide! You go, I'll keep- watch."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Positive. I've nearly got my- breath back now." Arthur gave her a last look before turning and following the others.

When he was gone, Morgana violently emptied the contents of her stomach, as well as a lot of blood. She felt a little better, if weak, and stood outside the cave entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There it is," said Morgause, gesturing towards a small orange flower that grew on a tree's roots. The two men began to walk along a rocky bridge and she started to chant strange words. Merlin, recognising the tongue, lept towards the other side but Arthur was not so lucky. He jumped, but clung on to the very edge. Merlin tried to help him up, but was not strong, and struggled greatly.

"Goodbye," Morgause uttered, and left them in the dark. Merlin got Arthur up, but they had no sense of direction in the unfathomable darkness. They were trapped.

Morgause left the cave. Morgana came towards her, asking where they were, but her eyes flashed and the girl was thrown to the ground. She carried on walking.

Inside the cave, a bluish light suddenly appeared. The flower was lit up, a few metres above their reach. Then they saw the predators. Giant spiders, coming towards them. Theirs were red in the dim glow.

"Climb!" Arthur ordered, and they climbed. Merlin paused and picked the flower, the spiders doubling their speed. The blue orb rose upwards. The pair were fast, but not as fast as their pursuers. At last breaking out, they gasped for air and Arthur drew his sword. However, none of the creatures followed them.

"Let's find Morgana and go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morgana? Morgana! Morgana, can you hear me? We need to save Gwynna..."

She stirred and opened her eyes. Her whole head was heavy. It hurt to talk.

"What's happening?"

"We have the flower. Can you ride?"

"Arthur, she needs to rest."

"Gwynna's dying! We're running out of time!" Merlin sighed but didn't object. Arthur lifted up Morgana and put her on her horse. A wave of dizziness swept over her but she tried to hide it. The other two were clearly distracted, though, so they did not notice. They began to ride for Camelot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The prince and Lady Morgana have returned!"

"Inform the King!" They were suddenly surrounded by a swarm of Knights, pulling them off their horses.

"Do we take the boy as well?"

"Leave him, the king didn't mention him." Arthur and Morgana were taken away. It was only when they marched off that Merlin realised Arthur had the flower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwynna's life was leaving her. She could barely breathe and she was so pale you could see the veins on her face. Her forehead was moist from the wet rag but it was no longer keeping the fever down. Gwen took her hand and tears slipped down her cheeks.

_Where were they?_

Morgana felt sick. She pressed her forehead against the cold stone wall and wished her head would stop hurting.

"Are you ok?"

"I- I don't know."

Merlin burst into Gaius' chambers. He flinched when he saw his sister.

"Arthur has the flower! Uther has them both locked up, though, so we can't get it."

Gwen leapt up.

"I'll go," she said. Gwynna wasn't getting any better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The king wishes me to deliver a message to the prince." The guard waved her through. Upon entering the cell, she said, "I have a message for you."

"What?"

"You have been given the flower of life. Give that flower to a simple serving girl, if you will, it is yours to give. But think of your people. Think of your kingdom. You will be released in a week." He suddenly lunged forwards, his hand around her throat.

"That speech is not fit for anyone," he spat, "and you can tell my father that I will give this 'flower' to anyone I like. Understand?" She nodded quickly and almost ran out. Looking down at her neck where he'do grabbed her, she saw a flower in her apron pocket.

Gwen burst into the room. She gave the flower to Merlin who ground it up and put it into a green mixture.

"Fetch us some water, Gwen." She hurried away.

"Go, Merlin." The boy looked at his book and began to chant. The mixture bubbled as Gwen came back in with some water. Gaius poured it into the cup with the antidote and strode over to Gwynna.

"Hold her nose," he ordered, as Merlin came over. He poured the liquid down her throat. "Swallow, Gwynna."

She drew in one large, shuddering gasp and then was silent.

"She's dead?"

"No! No, please! No!" Merlin shook, tears pouring down his cheeks. "No!" He cried on Gwen's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes, trying to work out why the fire had turned to ice. I looked to see Gwen and Merlin in each other's arms.

"I knew you were up to something," I said slyly. Gaius started, then smiled at me and hugged me. "Ah, careful." I winced.

"Gwynna? You're alive!"

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you." They laughed and gently hugged me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on the door, still cold.

"Come in!" I entered.

Morgana was lying on her bed. There was a large bruise on the side of her head.

"I... I wanted to thank you, milady. For what you did."

"Oh, don't worry, Gwynna. Worry about calling me Morgana. You needed me. So I helped. That's all."

"But nonetheless, thank you, milady."

"You're welcome." She smiled at me and I left.

I went into Arthur's chambers then.

"I wanted to thank you, my Lord."

"There is no need to call me that, Gwynna."

"Oh, there is every need, my lord. Every need."

And then he kissed me. It was nothing, really, but his lips brushed mine. Then he kissed me again. And the ice melted.

**And so begins their relationship! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all the followers and to EmilyGrace31- my first reviewer! Sorry I can't update more regularly; I don't have much free time anyway, so now I've got my fic I have even less.**

** The next chapter wont be so dramatic, we might even have an Arthur/Gwynna scene! Please, please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, this is the next chapter. Apologies for what I said in the last chapter, there will be more drama, but there are a lot of things going on that I need to get out of the way before continuing. It might be helpful to know that Morgause and Cenred are partners, and that Nimueh serves them. However, her magic is just as powerful as Morgause's. Cenred and Morgause are King and Queen. Here it is!**

They sat upon the thrones, a woman before them. She was begging them for mercy, weeping. She told them that she had little money and that her family was dead. She told them that she had never had any home, never lived a proper life. She asked for forgiveness.

"You helped Arthur Pendragon, your kingdom's mortal enemy. You saved him when he would have killed your king and queen, seen this Kingdom destroyed."

"No, I swear, I don't know what came over me. I bent down and suddenly I was kneeling, using magic. I'm not even a sorceress!"

"Guards," Cenred was clearly enjoying himself, "take her away."

"No! Please! I'm begging you! Please!"

"You're a cruel man, Cenred." Morgause said quietly.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"No," she smiled, "I wouldn't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To start with, I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. He was the prince of Camelot, I a mere serving girl. Was he _using_ me? But it had all felt so real. Every instinct in my body had told me that this couldn't be happening, shouldn't be happening. But it did, and it somehow felt... Right. All the same, though, I backed away and he looked at me, surprised.

"No, Arthur, please. I don't want this."

"Wait!" He called to me, but I ran. I ran from him. I ran into the forest, way into the forest. I ran until I couldn't breathe. I ran until I collapsed and then I got up and ran again. At last I found a stream and I drank from it, washing my face and my hands, cleansing myself. I screamed, and the water parted, as did the undergrowth, to create a path. Smiling, I went through, ignoring the brambles shredding my dress, the branches scratching my face. I came to a little cave and sat outside the entrance, breathing heavily and laughing. But I stopped laughing when I remembered what had happened. I cried. And every tear reminded me of what I had lost.

My sister, lost to an illness which plagued Ealdor that terrible winter.

My father, gone before I was born.

My friends. They left because they were scared of me.

All my life, I had been shunned and ignored, left alone because people were too scared to come near me. One friend, we had. One! His name was Will and he was almost as good a fighter as I was. We practiced on each other. With fists, with swords. But then his parents forbid him to come near me. He'd understood the danger, but now they watched him all the time. So we left. And what a greeting we had! But now, someone had loved me. And they could not know why I hated them at the same time. I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Where was she?_ Arthur had been searching for hours but there was no trace of Gwynna. Merlin, Gwen and even Morgana had joined in the search. Merlin was suspicious to start with, but he was starting to worry as well. The four of them met up again, later on.

"I'm going to search the forest."

"We should all go. She's been gone all night and all day too. Where else can she have gone? I'm worried about her."

"Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, you need sleep. Gwynna grew up in forests, she grew up with me. If there' sandy trace of her, I'll find it. But what I want to know is why she ran in the first place."

"I- I don't think- she- I said something which upset her."

"If you have harmed her..."

"Are you you threatening me?"

"Be quiet, arguing isn't going to help Gwynna!"

"Oh, really? And what would you suggest, Morgana?"

"Let Merlin go. If he hasn't found her by morning, we'll ask Uther to send out a patrol. We'll continue to search the castle."

"You're right," Arthur sighed, "bring her back, Merlin."

Morgana smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up cold and stiff. Lighting a fire with my magic, I examined the hem of my dress. It was completely covered in mud and shredded up to my knees. My legs were bloody, but not painful. The pain was easy to bear. My eyes glowed gold and so did my legs as the magic healed them. My dress, sadly though, could not be saved. I touched my face with cool, healing hands and that, too, felt better. I was building up the fire when Merlin found me.

"Oh, Gwynna."

"Merlin," I sobbed, "Merlin."

"It's ok, shh, now. You're all right." He put an arm round my shoulders and I leaned against him, weeping.

"He kissed me, Merlin. I... He... He kissed me."

"I'm going to _kill_ him," he muttered. I curled up against him and wept, every one of my tears burning a hole in the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We reached Camelot at dawn. Merlin kept me close all the way and I found his warmth comforting. When we reached Gaius' chambers, however, he was not there to greet us. He was not in his bed, even. It was a servant, in fact, that told us where he was. We went straight to Morgana's chambers. She was lying on the bed, looking irritated.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Morgana, you collapsed."

"I tripped!"

"From the bruising on her stomach, sire, it seems she was hit very hard by the cockatrice."

"There is nothing wrong! I feel fine!"

"What can you do, Gaius?" Uther looked concerned.

"Not much, my lord. I can give her a potion to sort things out, but it will be painful."

"And the head wound?"

"It's hardly a-"

"You were thrown backwards into a tree, Morgana!"

"Have you been suffering from headaches, my lady?"

"I... Yes."

"Can I talk to you for a moment, sire? Alone?"

"Certainly," Uther said. They walked out, leaving us alone with Arthur and Morgana.

"Well," said Merlin, breaking the ice, "this is cheerful."

"Morgana..."

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, milady-"

"Morgana."

"How did this happen?" All three of them looked uncomfortable.

"Um, well... You see..."

"It was..."

"An accident."

"Yes, yes. An accident! That's what it is."

"You're lying."

"No! We- we-"

"You were injured when you went to find the Morteaus flower, weren't you?"

They all hung their heads and nodded. My magic flared up inside me, but I closed my eyes and let it sink down. I would have smiled, perhaps, were it not for the guilt spreading through me like fire. I had just control my magic, but it gave me no sense of joy or elation. It gave me nothing but numbness.

"It's my fault," I whispered, "all my fault, all the time."

"No-" Merlin began, but I shoved him away and ran from the room. I was stopped, however, by the sight of Uther crying. Gaius was trying to talk to him, trying to make him see reason.

"What? What happened? What's going on?"

"My child-"

"I'm not a child, Gaius, so you might as well stop treating me like one!"

"Tell her. She'll know soon enough."

"Morgana... Was affected more than she knows. It's too dangerous for her to sleep without falling into a coma, but the potion I can give to help induces a deep sleep. There's no way of knowing if she'll pull through."

"No. No. You're lying, please! Please!"

"Gwynna..." he tried, but I was already gone. I went to my bed, crying and screaming into my pillow, as everything in the room fell down around me. But it didn't matter, because Morgana was probably going to die. For me.

** Cliffhanger! I decided to split this chapter in two, so there you go! I was very happy to see that I had eight follows and two favourites! Still only one review, though... Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I apologise for the cliffhanger and late update (I've been really short of time). I thought that the chapter would be too long, so I split it into two. This chapter will start an hour or so before I left it off. Please review/follow/favourite!**

Merlin was trying to get Gwynna to open the door. He pleaded with her, gently saying that nothing was her fault. He looked at Gaius, and the old man nodded. As he muttered a few words, the door swung open and the two saw what Gwynna had done to herself.

Everything had been overturned or broken. There was wreckage on the floor and on the wall. The only thing unbroken was the bed on which she was lying in a bedraggled heap. She wasn't moving, but Merlin could sense the magic flowing through her. He picked his way through the debris and tried to shake her awake. He turned her over as Gaius came in and both jumped in shock.

Gwynna's eyes were not blue, as they normally were, but pure, molten, unwavering gold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hands were shaking me awake, reaching in through my guilt and grief. Calling my name. Waking me up. Reluctantly I dragged myself up to the surface, leaving the peace and dark of my slumber. To my surprise, my eyes were already open, so I looked around and saw a very worried Merlin and a horrified Gaius. When he saw me awake, Gaius left.

"We should tidy up," Merlin said before bending down. Suddenly he snapped up again, though, and without any incantations or spells he used magic to clear the room. But then he fell to his knees, gasping and panting. "Gwynna. What did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything, Merlin. Nothing..."

"That was not nothing."

"I- I- you just started using magic-"

"You were in my head, Gwynna, using your magic."

"No... I wasn't... How could I be? No..."

He stared at me before turning and leaving the room. I didn't need to check to know that he'd locked the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She was in my head, Gaius, controlling my magic and harnessing it to hers to make it even more powerful. What- why?"

"I believe we are dealing with an Allegni, someone with magical powers so strong that they can reach into people's minds. They are incredibly rare and it was believed that they were all wiped out during the Great Purge."

"Not all of them."

"No, it seems not..."

"But Gwynna... And me... We're twins. So shouldn't we both be... Allegni?"

"Allegnis have always been the firstborn children. Gwynna was born before you, was she not?"

"Why do you sound so scared, Gaius?"

"Allegnis were feared, Merlin. People didn't want them in their minds. They don't need spells or incantations, enchantments. They just need to become a master of their magic and their magic will obey their every command. But people feared them so much that their fear turned to hatred. And so Allegni were hunted down and killed, tortured until their magic left them by the high priestesses of the old. And sometimes something else happened. The magic and power, or the fear, or the hatred turned the Allegni dark. Very dark indeed. You can imagine what happened then."

"Gwynna's in danger, then."

"Yes. But she's also very dangerous. We need her to control her magic."

"I can teach her! I'm getting much better at magic with the book of spells you gave me, I could do it!"

"Yes. But Merlin?"

"Gwynna can't know. Not yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke there was light pouring through the open window. Merlin lay in the bed across the room with his mouth wide open, clearly exhausted. There was a book of spells on the floor, dropped when Merlin fell asleep. I picked it up and saw that it was open on a page about sleeping spells. Right. Flicking through pages, I found a spell to wake people up. I read it and looked up at Merlin, but before I'd even opened my mouth my eyes flashed gold and a jug of water emptied itself onto his face.

"Wha- how- what?" He spluttered seeing me standing above him, "_oh._" He snatched the spell book and found a spell, muttering the words so I couldn't hear them. Suddenly my entire body was being tickled, and I collapsed to the ground unable to breathe because I was laughing so hard. I looked up at my brother, begging him to make it stop, so when he spoke the counter spell I lay on the cold, hard floor gasping for air.

"Right then, Merlin," I said, and found a spell in the book. Perfect. I looked at him and he sneezed ten times in a row. Even he snorted with laughter. But not for long, because he started sneezing again. He found the counter spell and used another to make me start giggling helplessly, unable to stop. At this point, Gaius came in.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I tried to answer but the spell was too strong, so I just giggled. "Merlin, have you been practising enchantments on your sister?"

"No!" Merlin said, a little quickly. Too quickly, in fact, because Gaius started ordering Merlin around. Gaius could be really mean, I thought, and giggled at the thought of Gaius as a little child. I'd sort of zoned out, now. They weren't saying anything interesting and I was too busy thinking of Gaius in the stocks. Merlin said something funny which I didn't understand, and then I flopped backwards against the bed, exhausted and not giggling any more. My lungs ached and my head throbbed. I moaned and closed my eyes.

"Gwynna? Gwynna?"

"What?" I mumbled.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Merlin looked worried but mimed and mouthed what Gaius had told him.

"We're going on a picnic in the woods for the day," I said obediently, "Arthur will think we're gathering herbs."

We left the next hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I will get revenge, brother. Be afraid."

"You try to lay a finger on me."

"Believe me, I can do a lot worse than lay a finger on you."

"Gwynna..."

"Yes?"

"What happened with Arthur? He's really worried. And with Morgana as well-"

I swore very loudly. Morgana was dying!

"We're going." I started packing.

"Gwynna, wait. Gaius sent us here so we could practice magic. Maybe your magic can save Morgana."

He opened his book and and began to tell me things. He told me of many spell, but decided to try a simple one.

"Repeat: lift yourself." Somehow I knew that this was magic, but I understood it perfectly.

"Show me." He muttered the words and a large stick levitated a few feet off the ground. Trying to copy him exactly, I focused on the twig and it moved several metres into the air.

"Did you-"

"No." I shook my head and focused on the river. I looked until nothing else was there and then thought about the water parting. It parted. Merlin stared at me in astonishment.

"You're controlling it."

"Yes." I nodded, "I've been practicing. Thinking of things that make me angry and then squashing my magic down. Sometimes it comes out, but I'm working on it. I haven't told anyone. I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did. Do you think you can help Morgana?" I slowly nodded. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went to Morgana's chambers straight away. Gaius was bent over her and Uther was slumped in a chair beside her bed. She was very pale and unmoving.

"The potion's effects are working, sire."

"But she won't wake when they're finished?"

"Well- I do have something that may help her, sire. Gwynna, could you go and fetch Arthur. I think that he would want to be here."

"Yes, Gaius," I said dutifully, before curtsying and leaving the room. I headed to Arthur's chambers and knocked on his door.

"Enter," he called, and I went in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur stood up as soon as he saw me and walked over. He tried to touch my arm but I flinched away from him and he stepped back.

"Gwynna, I am so sorry. I cannot tell you how terrible I fe-"

"Leave it, Arthur. Morgana has taken the potion." He paled and strode towards the door.

"Will she be..."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

"Am I forgiven then?"

"No. But I might be able to forget. So shut up."

"You do realise that you just told the Prince of Camelot to shut up?"

"You most certainly do."

"You are impossible, you know."

"I do." But the mood changed when we reached Morgana's chambers. "After you, my lord."

"Thank you," he said shortly, and I followed him inside.

If anything, she looked worse. Gaius was pleased to see me, and Merlin, too, was relieved. Uther was stood beside her bed, holding her hand. Arthur hurried over, fearful.

"Sire, I believe that the potion's effects are complete. I have something that may wake her here, but it will require all of my concentration and I wout appreciate it if everyone but Gwynna and Merlin could leave the room. They are my assistants and will help me."

"Of course," said Uther, and they all left, closing the door behind them.

"Ready?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You were really weak last time."

"I'm sure. Do you think you can do this?"

I nod. I reach out with my mind to his, and then I'm inside. Travelling to his eyes, I look at Morgana on the bed. _Heal,_ I think, _Awaken._ Magic surges through the two of us and I exit, watching as Merlin swayed and Morgana drew in a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello Morgana."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm not normal, am I, Gaius?"

"No, my child. Neither of you are."

"Gaius, she has a right to know who she is." _What?_

"Merlin, how are you still alive? What strange enchantment have you used to stop Uther from finding you and beheading you?"

"What am I?"

Gaius turned to me, saying, "Gwynna, you are an Allegni."

"Allegni?"

"One of the most powerful sorcerers to ever have lived. Feared by many. Dangerous. In danger."

"Oh." In danger? What was he talking about?

"Many people will try to find you, Gwynna, for you are the last of your kind. Their intentions may not always be right and this puts you in danger."

"But we'll protect you. And I'm sure that _Arthur _will too."

"Merlin."

"Shut up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes!" Her cry ran through the cave and she hurried to the King and Queen. "The girl," she gasped to the two sitting before her, "the girl is an Allegni."

Cenred looked confused, but Morgause smiled. "Bring her to me. Alive."

**So now they all know! In case you were wondering, Merlin is just as powerful as Gwynna but they don't know it yet. I hope you noticed that Gwynna was beginning to control her powers, hopefully throughout the story she will grow more powerful. Please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi ****guys, there isn't much to say here. Please review/favourite/follow and thank you to nina6612 and for reviewing!**

It was time for the annual hunting festival, a three day event. Merlin had requested that I come too, for reasons unknown to me.I think he just wanted me to suffer as much as him. We both hated hunting trips, because of the unfairness of it. What sport was it when one side had horns and crossbows and spears and the other had nothing?

After the first hunt (some subtle eye flashes from Merlin and I had prevented Arthur from killing anything) we set up camp for the night. I volunteered to collect firewood and both Merlin and Arthur frowned at me, faces creased with worry.

"Take a knight with you, at least. Gwynna, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"So you're not going to allow me out of your sight? Is that what you're saying. I can look after myself, and you know it."

"Gwynna, please..."

"I'm going to collect firewood Merlin. What's going to happen to me?" I strode off into the forest, annoyed. I picked up some sticks, not noticing the men surrounding me. One of them clamped something over my mouth and nose, something foul smelling that made me dizzy. In one final effort, I struggled and threw two men away from me with magic. But it wasn't enough and I couldn't even call out as I slid into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merlin, where's your sister?"

"Isn't she back?" Merlin frowned.

"I'm going to look for her." He nodded and the two set off with a few knights to search.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She dropped them," said Arthur, "why would she do that?"

"Unless she was attacked, I don't know."

"Over here!"

"What is it, Sir Leon?"

"Footprints. Look. No struggle, but they walked here, then walked away. Here are Gwynna's, look. Her's are smaller. But they surrounded her. These prints are deeper, so she was lifted."

"No struggle," said Merlin, "they drugged her." He'd gone white.

"Why would they just take a girl, so close to a camp full of strong working men? It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Arthur. She's a young, pretty girl, unmarried and not of noble blood. She is everything they could want."

"If they hurt her..." Arthur growled, letting the threat hang in the air.

"Um, Arthur, she's my sister, not yours." Arthur was already ordering his Knights, though, so he did not hear.

"Go and fetch two horses; I'll ride with just Merlin for speed and... Stealth..." He trailed off, looking at Merlin as a couple of Knights snorted. "Send a messenger to Camelot to let the king know where I've gone. Pack up the camp and split in half. Half of you ride back to Camelot and await orders. The other half follow us. Go!"

The Knights left, talking about what they were doing. Arthur knelt down and began searching the ground.

"What are you looking for?" Merlin asked dully.

"Clues. She might have been drugged but she may have had time to drop something. Help me look."

"Here!" A scrap of blue cloth lay on the ground. "It's from her cloak! It caught on a twig and tore."

"Sire, we have the horses."

"Great. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone was kicking me in the ribs, hard. I could feel cold metal shackles around my wrists and my head ached. I felt strangely dull, heavy, as though something had been taken from me. Then I realised what was going on, and sat bolt upright.

"Finally awake, aye?" A man jeered down at me, and I reached for my magic defensively.

It was then that I realised what missing. My magic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So... Arthur..."

"What is it now, Merlin?"

"Are you in love with my sister?"

Arthur's blow came to the side of his head so hard and fast that Merlin did not have time to duck out the way.

"Say anything like that again and I will kill you."

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"The tracks are gone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I raised my fists, preparing to fight, but the shackles suddenly became such weights that I was dragged to the floor.

"Look at her, too weak to fight!" He crowed, and the other men laughed. I opened my mouth, angrily, but some strange force pulled it shut. I tried to open it again but this time I couldn't even open my lips. Breathing heavily, I looked up at them, and one of the men said,

"Those shackles work a treat!" I looked down at my wrists and saw that the shackles were gently glowing. My eyes widened and I tried to pull them off, but they burned my hands. To my surprise, the burns faded almost instantly, though the pain, if anything, worsened.

"Aw, she's discovered our secret! She's trying to get out! Teach her a lesson. One that she won't forget."

They started attacking me, kicking me as hard as they could. The shackles prevented me from standing so all I could do was curl up in a ball and despair as my eyes slid closed and pain pulled my body into the blackness. Hands lifted me and I felt a horse underneath my bruised stomach. We rode away.

How was I to escape if I was unconscious all the time?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin was almost asleep. His entire body drooped with exhaustion and Arthur was very much the same. But they couldn't stop. Couldn't stop. Couldn't stop.

He tried not to fall off his horse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was awake when we reached the castle, but I decided to stay still. If they let their guard down then I would have a better chance of escape. The shackles had not been removed, though, and the man who shared my horse had a hand firmly planted on my back. Right on a bruise.

I must have drifted off when they carried me inside, though, because I was brought to my senses by a heavy slap to the face. Someone was looking down at me, a man and a woman, and both were smiling. Not kind smiles, though. The absence of the shackles made my eyes widen, and I reached for my magic, throwing them back. The man swore.

"Take her- to the- dungeons..." He groaned, reaching for his sword. Holding it to my neck, he said, "do that again and I swear I will kill everyone you love."

"I'd like to see you try," I smirked as he howled in anger, but I was already being taken away. We followed a series of chilly, dark corridors before reaching my cell. There was some filthy straw in the corner, and the ceiling was dripping with moisture. I thought they'd just shove me in, but they pulled me right in, snapping shackles around my wrists. As a cold, heavy dullness came over me, I realised that these were the ones from the forest. "I won't let you get away with this!" I screamed at them, but they simply guffawed and walked away. The door clanged shut behind them and I tried to run out it, shouting myself awake. The shackles, however, pulled me back. I hardly noticed the tears on my cheeks and sat down, hard.

I waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin awoke, shifting his weight in discomfort. Somehow he'd managed to fall asleep _on _his horse. Arthur was swaying from side to side, and Merlin guessed that he was at least half asleep.

"Arthur!" Arthur jumped, and opened his eyes.

"Do you think we should stop?"

"I... We ca... Yes. Just an hour. An hour."

"Tie up the horses. They need feeding and watering."

"And I need sleep."

"By the looks of it, you've already had some."

Merlin groaned in response and Arthur laughed. He settled down against a tree and closed his eyes. Merlin scowled and began to work.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Of course, he didn't tie up the horses properly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The steady dripping of the ceiling had almost hypnotised me. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. My wrists were red and raw. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Almost like a song, I thought drily. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. I was almost sad when the men took me from my cell. We travelled for about ten minutes me struggling to get away from them and them holding me tightly. When we reached the throne room I tried harder than ever to get free, but the shackles- how were they still there?- stopped me. The king, whom I had heard to be called Cenred, stepped forward.

"You may go," he said to the guards, and they bowed and left. As soon as the doors clanged shut he pushed me to the floor, his hand around my neck. "You little witch," he hissed, and cut a knife into my arm. A scream ripped out of my throat before I could stop it.

"That is no ordinary blade." The queen, Morgause, stepped into the room. She was in a red dress.

"It has been enchanted, to cause the utmost amount of pain possible," Cenred grinned at me.

"But we know your little secret, don't we. Your little magical secret. One might say that we are sisters."

I tensed, ignoring the pain that pulsed through my arm. "No."

"Not by blood, perhaps, but you are not the last of your kind." I wrestled Cenred off me, shrinking against the wall.

"No. You're lying." A strange force him my mind. I had never used and type of shield before, but it seems that mine were strong, for she attacked me many times, until my mind was weak and I was crouched on the floor, white and shaking. She hit me with her mind again and again, until I could take no more. I screamed, and the earth shook, stones fell from the walls. Morgause looked surprised, then cautiously came over. She grabbed my wrists and her eyes glowed gold. The shackles did, too, but they did not stop me. I screamed again, and she covered her ears.

In my fear I did not notice her enter my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken them an hour to reach the castle on foot. Arthur was furious with Merlin, for not only had he lost the horses, he had also overslept.

"Every second counts. Gwynna could be dying. She could be dead. Maybe if you had been a bit more intelligent, we would be there by now."

"Arthur, please, just don't." Merlin looked ill and Arthur remembered that Gwynna was his sister. They walked on in silence, until they reached the castle.

"We'll have to climb."

"Or," said Merlin, "we could use that door." He motioned towards a sturdy wooden door, unguarded, a hundred or so metres away.

"Come on Merlin, it will be locked." Merlin jogged over and muttered something before opening the door.

"Well go in, then!" they entered cautiously. Looking around, they hurried through winding corridors, in pitch blackness. But suddenly there was light, and a dark haired woman stepped around the corner.

"You!" Merlin spat, "you poisoned my sister!"

"I did," she smiled, "and I think she'd like to see you. Or perhaps not."

"What do you mean?" But she merely smiled and walked away. They ran after her, eventually reaching a set of double doors.

"She's in there."

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin turned, but she was gone. They entered the room. Gwynna was stood, her face blank, facing Cenred and Morgause. They were both smiling.

"You!" Morgause turned.

"Hello, Arthur. Gwynna has been waiting for you." Arthur turned to her. She had a bruise on her forehead and blood was seeping through her shirt from a wound in her arm. Her expression was worryingly blank, as though she could see nothing, feel nothing.

"No!" Merlin cried out, but Gwynna looked at him, her eyes flashing gold. He flew back against the wall. Arthur looked at her in shock. Magic? But he didn't have time to wonder what was going on, because Morgause looked at the girl- he couldn't think of her as Gwynna now- and she came towards him. He looked at her, trying to find some trace of life in her eyes. But there was nothing, and she pinned him by his throat to the wall.

"Gwynna, it's me. Arthur. Gwynna. Gwynna. Gwynna, listen to me! It'so Arthur. Arthur!"

"She can't hear you."

"Gwynna, please..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kill. Kill him. _No. No! Get out of my head. _Kill. Kill. Kill._ Gwynna. Gwynna! _You can't hear him. He says nothing. Kill. Kill. _Gwynna, listen to me. Get out of my head. Go away. _I can't do that. Kill him. He hates you. He's evil. He would kill you. He would kill me. He's evil. I hate him. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could barely breathe. She pressed, staring into space.

"Look at me, Gwynna." He turned her face towards him. Was that something in her eyes, a flicker? "What are you doing to her?"

"I have simply entered her mind. I can use my magic through her. She won't wake unless I allow her to."

"Gwynna? Please. Gwynna. Gwynna, I know you can hear me. Look at me." Morgause smiled and Gwynna let go. Arthur sunk to the floor in relief, but she drew a knife from her belt and held the blade to her own chest. "No. No, Gwynna. Please. Kill me, but not her. No..."

Merlin's eyes fluttered open. He saw Arthur kneeling above Gwynna, holding a knife. He seemed to be pulling it up, though, and Gwynna down. She was under mind control. He stayed still, muttering a few words under his breath. Arthur pulled the dagger away and hurled it over his shoulder. Gwynna punched him and both stood up, preparing to fight. Arthur moved first, pulling her towards him and gently kissing her forehead. She paled and her legs gave way underneath her.

"Arthur..." Merlin's eyes flashed and stones fell from the walls. Morgause and Cenred both were hit by falling stones and crumpled down.

"Come on!" Merlin shouted. Arthur lifted Gwynna in his arms, carrying her out. She protested weakly but he didn't put her down. They ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What happened? Nobody would tell me. Arthur kissed my forehead and I woke up. I remember Morgause hitting my mind. I remember pain. But after that, nothing. Nothing at all. Arthur carried me away and I felt sick. We got outside eventually, and headed for the forest. We walked (Arthur and Merlin helped me) for about an hour, until we found a group of Knights.

"Sire," said one, "we are pleased to see you."

"Do you have any spare horses?"

"I regret to say that we do not, sire, but ours are strong and can take the weight of two me- erm, people." He finished lamely, and I had to stifle a giggle. Of course, they put me on a horse with Arthur.

"Gwynna..." He was very awkward.

"Arthur, perhaps one day, if I were a princess, we could be. But we can't and I don't want pain."

"You want to...?"

"Of course I want to love you, Arthur. But our love can never be. And it never will be."

"When I'm king... I'll... I'll... I will let us be."

"I look forward to it." I said quietly, trying not to laugh but at the same time overwhelmed by the seriousness of the situation. In a comfortable silence we rode for Camelot.

**And there we go! Not my best chapter, a bit violent, but oh well.**

** Thank you to nina6612 for reviewing, I'm glad you're excited! If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know!**

** Also thanks to booklover457, I will definitely try to incorporate your ideas in here a bit later on. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

** Please review/follow/favourite and I will try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we go on another chapter! I'm really sorry that I can't update more regularly- I have so much to do and not much time to write! Please review/follow/favourite and enjoy the next chapter!**

We reached Camelot in the early hours of the morning. Arthur helped me off my horse, much to Merlin's displeasure, and took me inside. Gaius stood up when we entered and cleared a space on the table.

"I'm fine!" I protested loudly as Arthur went to pick me up, "Just a bit bruised!"

"Nonetheless, Gwynna, we have to check you over. Lie her down on the table." I struggled but Arthur was strong and he lay me down firmly. "Gwynna, have you been suffering from headaches?"

"No," I replied sullenly.

"Aches of pains anywhere at all?"

"No," I said, "Just- _don't touch that!_" Gaius jumped as I jerked my arm away.

"Does it hurt?" he asked gently.

"Yes," I hissed, suddenly aware of the pain I was in.

"At least let him look, Gwynna." Merlin came over with a knife, cutting away my shirt sleeve. Not even I was prepared for what we saw.

My arm was swollen and bloody, and blood and pus still oozed from the wound.

Arthur pulled in a sharp intake of breath, "Did they do that to you, Gwynna?"

"It's fine, leave me alone." I tried to get up but Gaius planted a firm hand on my chest, pushing me down.

"I'll have to clean and disinfect it. Would you like a sleeping draught?" I nodded, and he said to Merlin, "Belladonna. That should keep her under." Merlin began to search the shelves.

"Arthur, go and inform your father that you've returned." Arthur left and Merlin told me to open my mouth. He put in three drops of a foul tasting liquid and it pulled me down into heavenly blankness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I awoke I was drowsy but not terribly so. Merlin came into my chambers looking irritated and I smiled sleepily at him. My arm felt better, clean and dry, as did my wrists (bandaged) and the rest of my body. Wait, the rest of my body... I sat up, wide awake.

"Merlin, did Gaius bathe me?"

"It's ok, Gwen did it."

"While I was asleep?"

"Relax. How's your arm?"

"We're going on a picnic."

"What?! I've got about fifty errands to do!"

"Easy."

"Gwynna..." Merlin groaned.

"Great! Let's go! Come on!"

We ran out, laughing, and saddled our horses. Arthur spotted us on the way out.

"Gwynna!" he called, "you're awake! Where are you going?"

"On a picnic," Merlin shouted, "in the woods!" Arthur jogged over.

"Can I come?"

"_No,_" said Merlin incredulously.

"Another time?" I asked as Arthur's face fell. He nodded slowly and walked off.

"Heart breaker," Merlin smirked, and I thumped him lightly. He carried on, "So, about you and Arthur..."

I thumped him again, but not so lightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I parted the water, and Merlin watched closely. I said the words, and he repeated them in a different tongue. It was then that I realised that I had spoken the words myself.

"How do you know everything? All the words, all the magic?"

"I don't know. I just... Do."

"Can you heal things?"

"I can't heal myself, Merlin."

He blushed, embarrassed that I had figured out his questions so easily. "No... But I could... Um, if you told me?"

Slowly I allowed myself to smile. "It's a magical wound. It needs time to heal, not magic. Who knows what that would do?"

"Ok. It's getting dark, though, so we need to get back."

"Let's go, then. I'm cold anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to find that Merlin had already got up. Putting on my favourite blue dress, I brushed my black hair and plaited it back. I headed down to find Gaius sitting at the table, waiting for me.

"I think," he said, observing me, "I think you need a job, Gwynna. You can't keep on living off Merlin."

"I know," I nodded, "I'll find one. Today."

"Thank you, Gwynna. Have some breakfast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwynna!" Arthur jogged across the square. "You said we could go out into the woods today."

"Did I really? Because I seem to perfectly well remember saying 'another time', not today specifically." He blushed and looked upset.

"Ok..."

"I'm joking, you know. Go and get your horse."

"It's ok, Mer-" he stopped just in time as I glared at him. He seemed to forget about my brother's relationship to me.

"And Arthur? Bring your sword." He frowned but then he realised (or thought he did) why I had asked. He nodded briskly and turned away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teach me how to fight."

"What? You're a young woma- I mean, you already know how."

"Then let me teach you."

"I... Fine. But no black eyes. Agreed?"

"Oh, believe me, I can do worse than black eyes." He smiled at me, reaching out to help me up. I took his hand, knowing full well what he would try to do. So when he tried to jerk his hand out of mine, I simply cling on. He didn't waver, though, simply punched me very hard in the stomach. I doubled over.

"Did I hurt you?"

"You," I groaned, "you have got strongre punches than you let on. Have you ever heard of revenge?" I ducked under his outstretched arm, hitting him in the stomach, just as he had hit me. He pretended not to notice, though, so I picked up a stick and motioned for him to do the same.

"Are you saying I look weak?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Well, let me show you differently." He came forwards, thwacking my stick with such force that it broke in two. He shoved me against a tree, the thick moss cushioning me.

"Do you, and I quote, do you surrender?"

"Nah," I said, as he held his 'sword' to my throat. I pushed it away, grabbing a shorter, sturdier branch and darting from side to side.

"You need to work on your swordplay," he said, knocking the stick out of my hands.

"Not many swords in Ealdor," I grinned, "it's so much quicker just to use fists."

"True. But not so effective."

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"Not really," he laughed, "but we can if you like."

"Not in the mood. Let's call it a draw and get a drink." I reached out to shake hands and he did too, but as he grasped mine I pretended not to notice the electricity that fizzed through my hand and slapped the side of his face.

"Ow!" He clutched his face, "I said no black eyes!"

"Which is why I aimed for the mouth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled to myself as I lay in bed that night. Arthur had found me a job, which was to act as another maidservant to Morgana. We asked Gwen first, who didn't mind, and then Morgana, who seemed pleased. Merlin and Gaius were full of approval and we had a celebratory meal that evening.

Merlin was already asleep, snoring slightly. Wine made him drowsy. It made me warm. I looked out of the window, at the stars and the city I loved. I was thinking about going to look out, but I had already fallen into a contented sleep.

** I'm so, so sorry about the time it took to update! I have had NO time to write. I will try to update more quickly in future (half term is coming up)!**

** Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me so far! Please review, I love hearing what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say here, but this chapter is loosely based on S01 EO7 The Gates of Avalon.**

** Please read and review!**

It was a bright, chilly morning and sunlight streamed through Morgana's window.

"Good morning, milady," I said, "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I've done in days," she said quietly, seeming surprised. I laughed inwardly. It was clear that the spell I'd put on her new sleeping draught had done its job well.

"It must be Gaius' sleeping draught."

"Yes, possibly." Gwen walked in, smiling at me.

"How did you sleep, my lady?"

I groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hunting trip returned later on with three wild boars, several pheasants, a deer and two people. Only, of course, the people were still alive. So we, of course, went down to see what was going on. Merlin was stiff with cold and looked mildly happy to have cut the trip short. Arthur helped a young woman off her horse and stared at her, seemingly in awe. We all went into the throne room.

I lost interest quickly as I listened to Arthur droning on about who they were and how they'd been found. Apparently they were Aulfric and Sofia of Tír-Mór. Uther allowed them to stay in Camelot as guests. The meeting finished and we all filed out, one by one. I saw Sofia walking towards us, possibly seeking female company. Morgana smiled at her warmly, and I did too.

But when she was about a metre away, I was hit with such sheer magical force, such energy, that I stumbled back against the wall.

"Hello,"said Sofia, "I don't think we've met. I am Sofia."

"The Lady Morgana." she held out her hand and Sofia shook it.

"Morgana!" Gwen cried, as I sat down, breathing quickly. I felt sick. I felt lightheaded. Dizzy. Morgana turned round and saw me, hurrying over in distress.

"Gaius!" someone shouted. I heard footsteps but I couldn't quite see from the tears in my eyes. Someone who I presumed to be Gaius knelt down by my side, talking to me. I gasped in air and then he firmly pushed my head between my knees. I felt a little better then, until one of the guards picked me up and carried my trembling body to our chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once I had a friend called Elia. She was too young to be afraid of me. We played together in the caves. In the trees. By the lake. It was there that I first experienced this power.

There were lots of little rocks by the lake. We would make big palaces (well, big to us) and find rocks to live in them. We were doing just that when a man stepped out of the lake. He walked towards us and, sensing the magic, I pulled Elia up and we ran away. Or tried to. He got out a big staff and yelled things at us. We tried to run faster but a jet of blue light hit Elia in the back and she fell.

I screamed, throwing him back into the lake, but it was too late. Elia was dead.

We were six.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt better after being sick. I didn't tell anyone why I'd had a panic attack- as Gaius told me it was called- I just lay on my bed. Arthur came in, but he seemed distracted and left in a few minutes. Gwen came next, bearing flowers from Morgana. She stayed for a while, talking to us about Aulfric and Sofia and helping Gaius make potions. I tried to get up, but Gaius pushed me back down.

"Gaius, I was scared."

"Tell me why and I'll let you get up."

"What?!"

"Why? What scared you?"

"I... My..."

"You can tell me."

I told him of the friend I lost, and I let the tears come. We pretended not to notice the candles flaring higher, the black marks on the floor. I finished, letting my words vanish into silence. Gaius embraced me and we sat like that for a long time.

It may not seem so terrible. It happened a long time ago. I was too young to feel proper pain. I had a twin brother. But I experienced all that pain later on. I was shunned, ignored. No one dared come near me, except Merlin, my mother and Will. But Merlin was Will's friend. Will wasn't scared of me, he taught me how to fight. But I sensed that he befriended me for Merlin's sake. And that is why I mourned Elia. Because perhaps things could have been different. Perhaps I could have had a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwynna!" Arthur jogged towards me. "Cover for me, will you? I'm meant to be with my father, but I promised Sofia I'd take her out."

"Why me?"

"Merlin won't."

I snorted. "You really like her, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah! What's not to like? Why, are you jealous?" He grinned and I swallowed down the bitterness and hurt that I felt. I felt something deep down, I knew I did, and I thought he did too. But no. He, of course, was prepared to abandon me as soon as someone with more wealth and beauty came along. A fruit bowl fell over. _Down, Gwynna, push it down. Don't let it surface. Don't let it rise. Pay attention._

"I'll do it, then. But you owe me." what did I just say? Yes? No! No no no! She was evil! wasn't she? Was I just making up stories to defend myself? She was probably just... Like me. An Allegni who decided to use my powers for good, not evil. I was overreacting.

I began to make Morgana's bed, before remembering what I was supposed to do.

"So you see, sire, Arthur asked one of the Knights to tell you, but the poor man developed a fever last night. So nobody was able to tell you."

"And why couldn't Arthur tell me himself?"

"He had to leave early this morning, sire."

"Very well. I will speak to him later. You are dismissed." Uther did not seem too happy about these events, but as there was nothing he could do, he let me go.

"How do you lie so easily?" Merlin hissed, "it's frightening."

I smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like me to plait your hair, mila- Morgana?"

"Oh, yes thank you, Gwynna."

I began plaiting, slowly winding her thick, raven black hair around before tying it with a deep red ribbon.

"You seem unsettled."

"I'm worried about Arthur. There's something strange about Sofia."

"Are you jealous?"

"Wha- no! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"He never stops talking about you. I don't see why you shouldn't feel the same way." She grinned at me wickedly.

"No."

"Whatever you say. Sofia does seem a little... Off, though."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up.

"Oh, I don't know. I just get a feeling, a feeling that she'll hurt him." Even Morgana could sense it! Could I tell her...? But if she felt something like that, could she have some magic? What if the nightmares weren't a coincidence?

"Listen to us. Crazy!" We both laughed at ourselves, but I could feel that something was wrong.

"I think I will go to sleep now," she said, getting into her bed, "Please can I have my draught?"

"Of course. Sleep well." I gave her the potion and blew out the candle, quietly shutting the door as I left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaius was waiting for us when we got back.

"I have something to tell you about Aulfric and Sofia. It seems," he said, "That you were right about them, Gwynna. I was in their chambers earlier and I saw Aulfric's staff."

"They're covered in ancient runes," said Merlin, adding when I gave him a quizzical look, "I saw Sofia's."

"Yes, but that is not all. Aulfric came in and found me. In a sudden flash of anger, his eyes changed colour." My eyes widened.

"Do you know what they are?"

"I believe that we are dealing with Sidhe, immortals. You must tread carefully. Particularly you, Gwynna. Sidhe and Allegni people have been known to hate each other since the dawning of time. They will do everything in their power to get rid of you."

"Arthur's fallen in love with Sofia!" I said suddenly, making them jump. "What if it's a trap? She seems to love him back, but you sound as if they care for no one."

"I'll handle it. You stay out of things, Gwynna. They can't know about you."

"I think," I said firmly, "I think you misunderstand how much I want to kill these people. As you said, Gaius, it's in my blood."

"You would do well to forget about your blood and think about those people around you, girl! If you let them kill you, their secret will be revealed, putting many more lives in danger, as well as meaning that Merlin will not be able to fulfil his destiny!"

"Who said it'll be them who kill me?" I said the words dangerously quietly. I got up and walked ou, and nobody followed me.

I ended up sleeping at Gwen's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wish," Arthur announced grandly, "To marry Lady Sofia of Tír-Mór."

"What?" Merlin was incredulous. Shock was written all over his face.

"She's been here three days," I hissed, "What's gotten ino him?"

"He said he liked her, but marriage? Arthur's always been about Camelot, not making rash decisions for himself..."

I looked up at Sofia's smug face and then I knew. I knew. I tried to lash out towards her but Merlin pinned my arms behind my back, stopping me.

"We need to talk." We left.

"He's been enchanted! That filth can't want anything good with him! They'll kill him!"

"And using magic to kill two Sidhe in Uther's court isn't going to do much anyway!"

"Oh? And what do you suggest?"

"We watch them. And you try to change Arthur's mind."

"What?"

"Just trust me." _Why was it that every time he said that I felt even more inclined not to? _We went back into the hall, only to be met with more drama.

"Arrest them!" Uther barked, and we were shoved roughly out of the way to allow the guards to grab them. Yes! Arthur had none of it, though, begging Uther to free them, swearing that he would not bring up the subject again. And of course they were freed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to stay working late that night, because I had laundry to collect. I fetched my lady's dresses from the kitchens, where the cook took it upon herself to accuse me of stealing her food and was already very late by the time I'd left. Gwen passed me in the hallway.

"She's just gone to sleep," she whispered, "I've cleared a space on the table so you won't wake her putting it away."

"Thank you, Gwen." She smiled at me and walked away, leaving me to gently open the door and go in. Indeed, Morgana looked very peaceful. I wondered if she found relief in sleep. After all, she had been tired and upset recently and the extra sleep seemed to be doing her a world of good.

I turned away, carefully putting the clothes down the table. When I looked back, though, she had changed. She was tossing and turning on the bed, trying to free herself from the covers. I ran over, grabbing her wrist and shaking her awake.

"Morgana!" Her eyelids flew open, and a tear slipped out.

"Gwynna! I- Arthur..."

"Shh, it's ok. It was a dream."

"No! It felt so real! She- she'll kill him..."

"Morgana, she won't kill him. She'd never do that."

"She would! She will!"

"I think you need more sleep. I'll go and fetch you a stronger sleeping draught, and on the way back I'll check on him for you. Yes?" She nodded slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. I went out slowly.

As soon as Gaius gave me the new sleeping draught I put a spell on it. Gaius looked at me disapprovingly but said nothing. Seeing as I was passing Arthur's chambers anyway, I decided to look in. Arthur was sat at his desk, writing. I knocked, entering without waiting for an answer.

"Do you have a message from my father?" he didn't even look up.

"No, I came for myself. Are you sure about this? What you're doing, I mean?"

"Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from your brother. Yes, I'm sure I love her."

"But that's the problem! Can you not see that she's enchanted you?"

"What's she talking about, Arthur? Our love is pure, is it not? We shall be together 'til death do us part."

"'til death do us part," Arthur murmured, and her eyes turned red (red?).

"Look at her eyes, Arthur! Do you see now?" But to my horror his eyes turned red too.

"Yes. I see everything." I grabbed his arms, but Aulfric shouted something and I flew, right through the air. A short cry escaped my throat before my head hit the stone wall and a wave of pain carried me onto the shores of darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgana lay in bed. Gwynna hadn't returned. Was she just trying to get away? Or had something happened to her? Gwynna was a friend, wasn't she? Not one to run away, surely... It wouldn't do any harm to check, though.

She got out of bed, pulling a cloak over her shoulders for warmth. She hurried through the corridors, pausing to check if he had seen her. He wasn't there, but Gwynna was. A little trickle of blood ran down her forehead.

Morgana screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin came running. The scream came from Arthur's chambers and he knew that Sofia could be in there. Certainly, it was a scream from Morgana's lips. Had Sofia harmed her? He quickened his pace.

Gaius, also, hurried to the source. He found Morgana and Merlin bent over something. On a closer inspection it turned out to be his great niece.

"Gwynna!" He exclaimed. "Morgana, could you go and inform the king that Arthur has fled?" Morgana nodded.

"I'll have to stitch it," he said, "can you carry her? She owes it only to her magic that she survived at all."

"No. But she taught me a healing spell! I could use that!"

"Can you remember it? Try."

Merlin muttered a long, rambling spell, before touching his sister's forehead. She suddenly jerked into life, filling her lungs with air and her eyelids fluttered open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head was filled with thickness and buzzing. Gaius and Merlin stood over me.

"Wow," I murmured, "You two look taller from the ground."

"Maybe you've shrunk," Merlin grinned, "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. What's that buzzing noise?"

They exchanged puzzled glances. "What buzzing noise?" Gaius asked.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, Merlin, we've got to go after Arthur."

"We? You're staying here!"

"Try and stop me."

"Has the buzzing stopped?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"I haven't got time for this," I said, pulling myself up and pretending that the room wasn't swaying. I staggered in what I hoped was a convincing walk towards the door. Merlin and Gaius, again, looked at each other.

"Gwynna."

"What?" My vision began to clear.

"That's a broom cupboard."

"Just testing you." I took Merlin by the arm and we ran from the room. Straight into Morgana.

"Gwynna, you're awake!"

"It was just a little cut," I lied, "Did you inform U- I mean, the King?"

"I couldn't find him." Yes!

"Don't try and find him again. Go and see Gaius. He'll give you a sleeping draught," I said, forgetting the fact that it was lying smashed on the floor. She nodded and tumbled past us, sleepy and scared. Again, we ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We an through the forest, tripping over tree roots and rocks. My head hurt but it began to clear, the buzzing noise fading only to be replaced with the roaring of my blood in my ears. My heart pounded and magic flowed freely through my veins, creating an easy path for us as we plunged through the forest.

Merlin tripped and fell. "Are you alright?" I cried.

"Just go!" He shouted at me, so I left him. I finally reached the lake and he wasn't far behind me.

"Merlin, do the healing spell again." He nodded, touching my forehead gently. It felt better. I looked up as my vision returned. Sofia was standing in the lake, above what I could only imagine to be a drowning prince. I grabbed the staff lying near by, feeling its power and focused all my energy through it. A shot of deadly blue light came out, killing her instantly. I bit my lip. She looked like Elia.

I nodded to Merlin, who ran into the lake while Aulfric came towards me.

"Hello again, young Allegni. I wondered when I'd be able to see you. I didn't get the chance to kill you last time. But fear not, I'm here now, and you will pay. You killed my daughter!"

"And you killed my friend." I forced the words out through gritted teeth. Merlin dived under water. Aulfric came towards me, carrying his staff. I looked after the thing in my hands, realising that I had no idea what to do. I tossed it aside, preferring to use my own magic. He roared at me to kill, and I realised that the words were in the old tongue. He was talking to his staff. I threw my self to the ground and landed painfully on the floor, the wind knock out of me. I rolled over when he tried to hit me again, but I was struggling to get my breath back and my space to move was limited. My head wound started to bleed again and nausea swept over me.

He suddenly tensed up, pain clear on his face, and exploded. Literally. I looked up to see Merlin staring wide-eyed at the staff in his hands.

"Thanks."

"You're welcom- oh, your forehead!" He ran over, touching it. "Does this hurt?"

"No," I lied.

"Really." It wasn't a question, and he grimaced, opening his mouth.

"I know something better. Try this." I reached for my magic, bringing it to my tongue and said, "_Gather as one and heal forever, close the wound and destroy the pain. Return what was_ _lost!_"

He repeated it slowly and carefully, his voice raising all the way through.

"Arthur?"

"Over there. Can you... Help him?" I walked over.

"Arthur, can you hear me?" He muttered something, but his lips were turning blue and he was cold. My eyes flashed before I could stop them and a warm yellow light was already slowly spreading across his body when the gold faded from my eyes.

"Handy," Merlin said, his face breaking into a lopsided grin.

"It's got to have some advantages. Come on, do you have a way to get him back?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur sat up very straight in bed.

"Where am I?"

"Oh dear," said Gaius, raising his eyebrow quizzically and looking at Merlin, "You must have hit him quite hard."

I tried not to laugh, I really did, but all the same something that was somewhere between a snort and a giggle escaped from my mouth, which I tried to hide with a slightly forced cough.

"Are you feeling quite all right, Gwynna? Did the cold get to you when you jumped into the river to get him out?" Merlin's voice was shaking with laughter. He shoved his neck scarf into his mouth. This proved to much for me, and I collapsed into Gaius, shaking also and trying to force my mouth out of its smile.

"Oh no," said Gaius, "I think you need to lie down. I'll be along in a moment. Merlin, could you escort your sister to our chambers?"

"Yes, of course!" Merlin said too quickly, and loudly. We practically ran from the room, me leaning heavily on Merlin, who struggled to take my weight. As soon as we were outside we collapsed on the floor in hysterical giggles. I grabbed Merlin, putting a finger to his lips. A passing servant gave us an odd look as, grinning broadly, we looked through the air vent.

"... Quite all right?" Arthur was asking.

"Yes, sire, I gave them a little wine to warm their blood, however I fear they may have had a little too much."

"What actually happened? I don't remember, but my head..."

"They were a little worried about you after, er... Your request."

Arthur's mouth formed a perfect O shape. "What was I thinking?"

Merlin walked back in. "Well, we did wonder. Particularly when you eloped with Sofia in a fit of passion last night." Arthur fell back against his pillows.

"Anyway," Gaius continued, "They followed you into the forest and unfortunately... You were a little stubborn. Merlin had to hit you with a lump of wood that he found. A little harder than he meant to. Confused, you jumped into the river and promptly got stuck. It took a long time for them to get you back."

Arthur's expression was so mortified that I slid down the wall, laughing again. But not loudly enough to block out his shout of "Nobody must know about this!"

I ran all the way to my chambers, shoving my face into my pillow. Merlin didn't take much longer, coming in and sitting at the foot of my bed, tears pouring down his cheeks. Gaius followed, looking stern, but at another of my explosive snorts even he had to smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwynna, could I talk to you for a second?" He was sheepish.

"Of course, my lord."

"I've asked you not to call me that."

"Sorry, sire."

"And that."

"What else is there to call you, milady?" I asked, and he flushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Just Arthur will be fine. I- I wanted to apologise. You must know, she enchanted me... I wouldn't have fallen in love with her otherwise."

"Of course not."

"Are you angry?"

"Not in the slightest. Seeing as there' soothing going on between us."

"Oh- yes. I mean no." His blush deepened, and I felt a little bad.

"If there's nothing between us, though, I can probably do this."

I stood on my tiptoes and, very gently, I kissed his cheek.

** There we go! Not the most exciting chapter, I know, and I realise that I left some parts out but I just thought I'd let everyone know that this is the longest chapter so far!**

** I'll keep writing but I have a lot to do this week and then October ends, with half term, so it may be a while till my next update.**

** You know what I want you to do, so see you next time (metaphorically of course)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will focus on Gwynna's fighting lessons and Morgause and Cenred's plans.**

** Please read and enjoy!**

"Look," Nimueh breathed, "Look."

"You have done well," said Cenred, looking into the bowl. Gwynna kissed Arthur's cheek.

"This information could prove useful."

"Very useful indeed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've left your side open to attack! Turn around!"

"You are a slave driver. You know that?"

"You need to learn swordplay. If you start fighting an armed man, and knowing you, you probably will, a sword could be the difference between life and death." He knocked the sword out of my hands. "Pathetic!"

"Are you calling me pathetic? Put down your sword!"

"Never!" He took a swing at me, knowing full well that I'd duck. I went under the sword and jumped up against him, trying to wrestle the sword out of his grasp, but he wrapped an arm around my struggling body and put his sword to my throat.

"Pull a move like that on the battlefield and you'll be dea-" I let my body go limp, and, worried, he loosened his grip. I slipped out, darting into the cover of the trees and picking up my sword along the way. He ran in after me, laughing, and I hid behind a tree. When he was the other side of my tree, I jumped out, swinging my sword so that he barely deflected the blow. I landed another flurry of blows, pushing him against a large rock. I kicked his stomach and he was so shocked that he dropped the sword.

Pinning him to the rock with my own weapon, I said, "I think you might have to surrender, my lord."

"You don't say." I gave him a look and he hastily added, "I think maybe you are a slightly better swordsperson than I originally thought."

"Great. Shall we do some archery?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My fighting lessons had been going on for a few weeks now. We had covered fistfighting, though to be honest it was more me teaching him; dagger throwing and general handling- a skill that Arthur told me I was very good at, and swordplay. Well, almost.

"No. I'm thinking that you need more practice. Maybe I can persuade my father to let you come to training."

"Yeah. Right."

"Don't sound so skeptical. It could happen."

"Maybe."

"Gwynna, you are absolutely impossible." He picked up his sword and knocked mine away, before dropping it and giving me a shove so hard and fast that I fell in the pond. He looked absolutely mortified, particularly when Sir Bedivere, a known troublemaker, came by, laughing.

"You're in trouble now, my Lord," he said in his lilting Northern accent, "She doesn't look too happy!" He ran off laughing. Arthur scowled at his back before getting in the pond to help me out. He reached out a tentative hand to help me, and I yanked it fiercely, sending him right down to the bottom. I got out quickly and, dripping wet with water that was thankfully not too dirty, I went to wash.

Gaius took one look at me and stopped in his tracks.

"What have you been doing?"

"I was with Arthur," I said vaguely, but apparently this was explanation enough. He took me by the arm and sat me down at his bench, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. He poured some hot water into a bowl and I went upstairs.

When I was done, my damp hair combed and tied back, a clean red dress on, I went back down, with the blanket.

"What will I do with you, Gwynna," Gaius sighed, "I had no idea that you would be so troublesome. Merlin, perhaps, but not you."

"Are you sending me home? I'm sorry, please, I'll try to be better! I-"

"Gwynna, I am not sending you away, my child." he seemed shocked. "I was merely shocked at how much trouble you seem to get into. It is a good thing, I think, that you came to learn about your magic."

I nodded mutely. Merlin, at that moment, stormed in, dripping wet as well.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, noticing our faces.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed, "Not you as well!"

"Arthur lost some armour in the pond. How did it even get in there? He probably just threw it in to spite me." He started muttering angrily too himself. Gaius looked at me and I bit my lip.

This could get awkward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It is perfect. The twins are bound together by siblingship. The boy is servant to Prince Arthur. Prince Arthur is in love with the girl. The three are bound together! We could launch an attack at any time, and kill all three of them! They couldn't protect him, and his death would emotionally cripple Uther and Camelot. We could launch an attack on it!"

Morgause and Nimueh smiled, but Morgause said, "A good plan, but could we not do better? Perhaps draw it out longer? Take one of them and see how far they are prepared to go to rescue them?"

Cenred's laugh ran through the cave. "A good plan indeed. Which one to take?"

"I think," said Nimueh slowly, "That the Prince will be heavily guarded. The girl grows in power every day."

"The boy, then."

"Yes," Nimueh nodded, "The boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was typical that, on the coldest day we'd had so far, Morgana gave me the day off to throw myself in the pond. I was strong and healthy, but a childhood of near starvation had left me thin and I had always caught sicknesses easily. Merlin was very much the same and so it was the two of us who Gaius forced to stay in bed. He gave us a potion to clear up our chests and banished us into our chambers.

Arthur came calling first, asking Gaius, "Where is that idiot?"

"He's unwell."

"In the tavern, is he?"

"No! He's up there." Arthur thundered up the steps into our chamber.

"Is this where you live?" He sounded surprised.

"Not all of us are of royal blood, Arthur," I said, alerting him to my presence.

"Gwynna? What's wrong with y- oh. Yes."

"I wanted to get the day off so I just let a random prince push me into the pond. Obviously."

He winced. "I'm sorry."

"Apologise to Merlin!"

"Uh, sorry... Merlin."

"Honestly, Gwynna! You should be we us more often! I think you're a good influence on him."

"Time enough, Arthur. They need rest." Gaius marched him out.

"I expect you back tomorrow, Merlin!"

Morgana came next, asking after me. Gaius waved her up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, but don't come near, I might be infectious," I joked, and she laughed.

"Take as long as you need to get better." Merlin looked at me incredulously and I burst out laughing. "What? Did I say something wrong."

"No," I stated, "But it seems that I have a slightly more kindly, caring employer than my brother."

"Well, yes. Was it not Arthur who pushed you in the pond?"

"You saw that?" I choked.

"I can see through my window."

"Oh, no..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But wait," said Nimueh, "The girl is an Allegni, correct?"

"Yes, but how does that help us?"

"Would it not be more perfect to have the last Allegni on our side?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"We take the boy. The girl and the Prince go after him. We perform an old ritual on the girl and then kill the others. She is with us and the two who could help her are dead."

"You forget that she is like me, immune to most mind magic. You saw how she broke out of the last spell. No, it would be easier and safer to destroy all three."

"But she would be crippled with grief. Her guard would be down. We could easily take her."

"Indeed."

"Then what to do?"

"Well, we know the first part. Do we have a kidnapper?"

"It is all set. He rides for Camelot as we speak."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gaius, can I just... Help us? I don't like being cooped up indoors all day, it makes me feel ill."

"Certainly not now that Arthur and Morgana have been here. What would they say if they saw you wandering around? Tonight. Maybe. And you can go for a walk then."

Gwen came in then, with a few flowers. She blushed when she saw Merlin smiling at her. Explaining that they were to try and make us feel better, she twisted her hands in her lap, said goodbye and hurried away.

"You know, brother, I think Gwen might be attracted to you." Merlin went bright red and I smirked, but Gaius came to his rescue, ordering us back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, Merlin. Lie still." I put my jams on his hot forehead and felt the familiar tingle of magic spread through my veins. His forehead cooled almost instantly and he jumped up, full of energy.

"I feel great!" He shouted. I think I may have put too much feeling into the spell.

"Shh, Merlin, not so loud. The words are just _heal and awaken_."

He repeated them in the old tongue and I, too, felt a burst of energy as my head and chest cleared. Gaius looked up as we ran, hand in hand, from the hot little chamber and into the cool night.

The stars shone around a full moon. We let go of each other and ran to the forest, racing. I beat him by a few seconds, leaning, out of breath, against a tree. But something hard and heavy hits my head and I stumbled for a few seconds, seeing stars. I heard Merlin shout my name. And then I heard nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin backed away from his sister. He knew he should run to her, check if she was ok. But his greater instinct told him that whoever had done this was stood behind the tree. Out of breath from running, he started to go back, to alert Arthur, but two men grabbed his arms. Merlin was weak and drowsy from lying down for so long before the energy had run through him, though, so they overpowered him quickly. Looking around for any people from Camelot, he closed his eyes and reached for his magic. However, a shout brought him to the surface and he opened his eyes to see someone holding a knife to Gwynna's throat.

"Use magic and she dies." Merlin let his magic go.

They put a cloth over his mouth, filled with a foul smell. It filled his lungs, and he couldn't cough it out, so he tried to breathe but he couldn't do that either. In the end he just fell back and closed his eyes.

They dropped the girl on the ground, pinning a note to her chest, and carried him away.

**Oh no! What's going to happen to Merlin? What's going to happen to Gwynna?**

** Actually, I'm not sure what'll happen to Gwynna. I'd like it if someone could let me know what they'd like via review or pm.**

** Thank you to EmilyGrace31 for reviewing again- I got excited with the kiss on the cheek too! Don't feel like you need to review every chapter! What do you think about Gwynna's situation?**

** Thank you to everyone who favourited/followed this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here we go again! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited this fic!**

"Gwynna? Are you all right?" My face was pressed against wet grass. Light pricked my eyelids. I groaned.

"What?" Gwen put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to lift you," said Morgana.

"No... Where's Merlin?"

"Merlin? I haven't seen him."

"He was with me. He shouted my name, but..." They grasped under my shoulders and pulled, dragging me up with them. "Ouch!"

"Are we hurting you?"

"Not at all," I lied, ignoring the pain that was splitting my head in two. I staggered along with them for a bit, until we got to some steps.

"Guards!" Morgana called, and I heard heavy footsteps. My eyes were still closed. One of them lifted me over his shoulder. "Wait! There's something on her back!"

"What?" I asked groggily, but she pulled it from my back and said nothing. Gwen let out a little 'oh' before we started moving. It seemed like a long time until we reached Gaius' chambers. He hurried over, checking me over.

"What happened to her?"

"Gwen found her, when she went for a walk. She was unconscious on the ground."

"Strange. Gwynna, can you hear me?"

"Yes. Where's Merlin?"

"Isn't he wi-" he stopped abruptly. With great force, I cracked my eyes open. Light burst into my eyes, but I could see Gaius standing wide-eyed, looking at a letter that Morgana was showing him.

"What does it say?" He looked up at me, slung across a knight's shoulder.

"Oh. Put her down on the bed, Sir Owain. You may go." Sir Owain put me down, gently, and I heard a small sigh of relief as he let go and left. Comfortably, I closed my eyes and the voices around me turned into blurred noises before, finally, nothing at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaius saw her eyes close and immediately leapt into action. He looked down at the note, which said simply, _The boy for the Prince. Choose wisely. _and started, telling Gwen to fetch Arthur and Morgana the king. As soon as they were gone, he leant down beside her, examining the lump on her head. It was large and solid, swollen up to the size of a small egg. There was nothing to suggest that she was bleeding on the outside, but that did not mean that she was bleeding within.

Gaius closed his eyes, reaching back into his memory. Gwynna would know what to do. She would be able to do it! As would Merlin, in fact. But one needed to wake up and the other needed saving. He searched, before finally thinking of a spell. He hoped it was the right one.

"**Heal a deffro, caewch y clwyf a'i wneud yn newydd**."

She stirred, drawing in a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"Ow," she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur stormed into the chambers, and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking around. I coughed pointedly, and he spotted me, coming over. "Are you all right?"

"Never better," I said dryly. "Just a little lump. It knocked me out. When I woke, I tried to go after Merlin, but the blood rushed to my head and I fainted, lying there until Gwen found me." This was the cover story Gaius and I had thought of. I was impressed that he knew magic.

"So... You're? Alright?"

"She'll be fine, my lord, but she needs rest. Come this way," Gaius motioned to leave, "I shall be back shortly, my child." Uther chose that moment to come in.

"Where is Arthur?"

"Here," said Arthur.

"Thank goodness you haven't gone afte-"

"My lord, could we please continue this conversation outside?" Uther looked at me, before nodding and leaving. I had my tricks, though, and got up silently. I moved towards the door and slowly, slowly, pressed my ear to it, my face turning white as I listened to what they had to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knelt down, magic and anger flowing as one through my veins. I was dangerous in this mood, I knew, fear and despair working to corrupt me. Deep breaths. Calm down.

They had Merlin. They were going to exchange him for Arthur. But they wouldn't exchange him. They would kill us all.

Magic burned inside me, and my eyes turned gold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaius made his way back in, fear gnawing at his stomach. He looked over at Gwynna, noting with surprise that she wasn't there. Turning his head, he saw her kneeling beside the wall, facing away from him. This was bad.

He had been here before, and he looked directly into her glowing eyes.

"Come on, child." He gave her a shake. She groaned. He shook her again, warmth seeping into his fingers- her entire body was warm. "Gwynna. It is time to wake up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me stay down here! Why could I not simply stay here, in this dark, peaceful warmth of _not knowing_, undisturbed and undiscovered? But alas, Gaius would not be persuaded, and so, reluctantly, I came back to the surface.

"You heard, didn't you," he said. It was not a question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't trust you." I glared at the dragon, who laughed.

"I'm not surprised. There has forever been a feud between Allegni and dragons."

"But you will help me."

"You are wise, for one so young. You were always prophecied to be very wise."

"You said you knew nothing of me."

"I never said that I would be truthful, not to you. To your brother, perhaps. Not to you."

"Has Merlin been here?"

"Many times, Allegni, many times."

"Can you help me get him back?"

"How?"

"Tell me where to find him. Tell me who's taken him. Tell me why."

"Your faith in my knowledge is wonderful, but nonetheless mistaken. From what you tell me, it seems that this is a trap. I imagine you already know who has taken him. As for where to find him, I believe that there is a trail left for you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why should you not?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur let out a shout as I mounted my horse. Inwardly, I groaned with despair. I was trying to avoid him: if this was a trap then I would take him straight to it.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Can I come."

I uttered a short, harsh laugh. "No."

"You won't survive out there. Merlin could be injured. De-"

"Don't. Even. Go. There."

"Sorry."

"Good. If I'm not back in a week, they've probably captured me as well."

"You can't just... Go!"

"Do you really want to challenge that right now?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Then you're out of luck. I'm already gone."

He called after me, but I galloped away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin woke up, cold and alone. He was in a damp, dark cell, presumably underground as there was no window or light source. He tried to reach his magic, finding it cowering at the very bottom of his soul. He dragged it up, speaking the words that Gwynna had taught him. He wondered vaguely if she was alright.

Warmth filled the room, a small amount of light casting the room in a soft glow. Merlin closed his eyes. He felt better already. Footsteps, however, made him jump and he dropped the spell, curling up against the wall and pretending to be unconscious. The door banged open and rough hands lifted him, pulling him upwards and dragging him away. The sudden light of the torches made his eyes burn and it was a struggle to keep them from fluttering.

They entered another room, dropping him on the floor. Somebody emptied a bucket of water over his face and not even Merlin could withstand this, coughing and spluttering and gasping. He opened his eyes to see somebody looking at him intently.

"Hello, Merlin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as flames sprung up below my hand, crackling and warming my fingers. The twigs were dry and burnt easily, so I added some larger boughs to and it licked away at them, with only slightly more force than normal. A twig snapped behind me, and I whirled around, instinctively grabbing my sword. The firelight caught their blade and immediately I jumped up and began attacking them with such force that only when I had him pinned against a tree, my knife to his throat, did I realise that it was Arthur.

"Wow," he said weakly, "You're getting quite good at this."

"Come and sit down," I said, offering him a bowl of soup from herbs I had found. He sat down by the fire. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you."

"Clearly. Why is it that everyone seems to think they need to help me?"

"You seem to attract heroes."

"I can't quite work out if that's a good thing."

"Hmm. When do we leave?"

"As soon as we can see."

"About an hour then. Do you know what sleep is?"

"Merlin's life's at stake. We can't waste time and I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"You've been riding all day and you won't be able to sleep."

I gave him a withering look. "He's my twin. It'so like... How would you feel if... If Morgana was kidnapped?"

"Ecstatic."

I lightly thwacked him on the chest. "Go to sleep if you like. I'll wake you."

"Can I put my head on your lap?"

"No."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You."

"Remember me?" He looked up at her, struggling against the ropes that had suddenly sprung up around his wrists. He wanted to slap her, strangle her. Impulsively he reached for his magic, pushing it all out through his eyes. It hit her forcefully and she screamed, stumbling backwards. Regaining herself, she took a few deep breaths, before holding his chin and forcefully tilting it upwards to look at her. To her surprise, he looked straight into her eyes, and she only just remembered to stare right back.

"I hate you." He said the words slowly and clearly, yet still spitting out the words.

"Your powers are strong, boy, very strong, but they do not match those of an Allegni."

He stopped as though she'd slapped him. "You- what?"

"Did Gwynna not tell you? I suppose there must be many things that she wants to keep... hidden."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide."

She walked out, an infuriating smile upon her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We need to get a move on."

"Gwynna, we've been riding at a steady pace, a _fast _steady pace, for three hours."

"Well, we need to go faster."

"You are very stubborn, you know. Merlin is the same."

"A family trait, perhaps?" I asked him coldly, stiffening at the mention of Merlin's name.

"Oh- yes. Perhaps."

And on we rode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, we reached a dark building, not quite big enough to be a castle, but too large to be considered anything else. We had spent a long hour discussing how to get in, another discussing what we'd do. It was planned, careful, precise.

We tied up our horses in a small clearing, with plenty of grass and a small stream. We hid in a small section of trees, watching the patrols of guards come on and off. We whispered our plan back to each other again and again, until it was branded into our memories. And I began to prepare for the first stage of our plan. The part I hadn't told him about.

"Arthur," I said.

"Yes."

"Remember the plan. Don't wait for me. If you find him, don't wait for me. And don't... Try to rescue me."

He opened his mouth to ask what I was talking about, but I had already run out into the open. Right in front of the guards on patrol.

**Gasp! Oh no! What will Gwynna do? What will Arthur do? What will Merlin do?**

** I'm really sorry about the late update, guys... It might be a while before the next on, as well, with lots of things going on this weekend. Sorry!**

** Thank you to EmilyGrace31 for reviewing AGAIN, I'm glad you're enjoying this. Is there anything you'd like to happen in the fic?**

** Please review/follow/favourite, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry about how long it took to update! I am developing writer's block, so for some strange reason I started writing a different story (Remembering). Please keep reading, and please enjoy!**

They came towards me almost immediately, but I was ready. I heard Arthur hiss my name, but the world was running in slow motion and I silently willed him to stay there. Someone grabbed my wrists from behind, and I smashed my head backwards into theirs. With a grunt they let go, stumbling backwards, and I punched them - him, I saw - in the face. I grabbed his sword and faced the others.

Our swords hit with a clang, and to start with, we were well matched. But more and more men gathered round, I was tired... Several men were sprawled on the floor, but I was outnumbered ten to one. A sword cut into my shoulder with a sting, and my arm weakened. They gathered round me, and I thought I was going to die.

But suddenly the clang of sword on sword came again, and not from mine. I turned to see Arthur fighting two men at once and immediately joined in, with just my left arm. We eventually defeated them, but as I started to turn round angrily I was suddenly flying through the air. Backwards. We landed hard, and the wind all left my lungs.

"Don't kill them!" came the unmistakeable voice of Cenred. My eyes flew open and I saw a sword above my chest. _Close_, I thought.

"Get up," the bearer said gruffly. I didn't get up. He grabbed my shoulders - including the injured one - and I winced. I pretended to be injured, limping along. The best strategy, I reasoned, was to play the game. Let them lower their guard. I hung my head. He gripped the cut harder and I heard Arthur let out an exclamation behind me. I wondered what it looked like. I wondered if I had lost a lot of blood. Certainly, I felt dizzy. But that was probably just the fall.

We came to the cell - Merlin's? I barely had time to wonder, because we were both inserted inside it. "Merlin?" I called softly.

Movement. "Yes?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell into his arms. He hugged me tight, but stopped, and drew his hand away. "Your shoulder's wet," he whispered, "Are you... bleeding?"

Arthur swore. "They cut you! How deep is it?"

"I'm fine. Why can I not get one small cut in peace?"

"It wasn't small, though! I saw all the blood."

"Honestly," I groaned, "I'm fine. I just need sleep."

"Sleep? If you sleep, there's a possibility that you'll go into a coma."

"Oh, for goodness' sake! Is every move I make restricted?"

"No light, why is there no light..." Merlin was muttering to himself. He reached out blindly, accidentally hitting my shoulder.

_"Ouch_!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwynna..." I opened my eyes, then closed them again as the light temporarily blinded me. A cool hand stroked my cheek. "Gwynna... you need to wake up."

"Who are you?" I asked softly. A pair of green eyes stared into mine.

"I am you."

"What?"

"I am your double, your soul. My name is Kyna. I'm here to help you. Your shoulder is healed."

"What will I say to Merlin and Arthur?" I asked.

"The guards came and took you when you were sleeping. Tell them that Morgause healed you, to gather information."

I sat up. "I don't believe you. If you are me, why did you not appear to me before now? You are a trick! Morgause made you, didn't she?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you understand? Morgause did make me! But her spell went wrong! She didn't expect me to help you! As far as she knows, I don't exist!"

"You- you don't exist?" I was shocked.

"No. Not at all. I am your mind, simply."

"And you will help me get out?"

"I have no other choice. I am bound to you."

"And I am bound to you. Kyna."

"Indeed. Then you must wake up."

"Guide me, Kyna," I whispered, and I closed my eyes again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cenred stood above me. "Turn over, girl."

I looked up and saw Kyna. Slowly, slowly, she shook her head. I reached into his mind. Morgause had taught him well, but I knew the ways of humans and I slammed all my energy into his weak barriers. He screamed. Another woman - Nimueh - came forwArds and tried to stop me, slapping my face, using all the magic she had. I sent an attack into her mind. Her shields were stronger by far, and it did nothing to her physically, but the hit was enough to distract her for a minute and so I turned all my attention to Cenred. His mind was horrible, slippery and dark.

I forced my way in, through his eyes. As I saw Nimueh, I saw her through his eyes, and I realised that he saw her not as a friend but as a mere servant. And not just that but also a threat. I let magic stream towards her, knocking her down, before pushing pure pain and terror into the body I was in. I turned and saw myself, eyes golden, totally still. I went back to my own body, shaky, and nearly collapsed as I saw him rolling around on the floor. My magic was nearly drained, but Kyna stood there, beckoning me on, and I ran with her.

Two guards started shouting at me and I ran past, knocking one of them down. She led me on, through winding corridors. Bells began to ring and I held onto her wrist. I heard yelled orders. When we finally reached the dungeons, five guards surrounded the cell.

"How do I...?"

She put her finger to her lips, turned, and ran. I heard a cry that sounded just like me, and all but one of the guards ran towards it. Easy. I strode forward and punched him in the side of the head, knocking him out, and then found some keys on his belt. I fumbled for the largest one, my fingers slippery with sweat and grime. As finally I found the door and swung it open, I saw both of them crouched down in separate corners of the damp cell.

"Gwynna!" Merlin beamed.

"Shut up," I hissed, "Come on."

We ran. Kyna caught up with us and led the way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin was unconscious. A guard had thrown a stone and got lucky, so we'd dragged him out of sight. It was typical Merlin, of course. Nobody else could escape from and Allegni, her powerful friend and a fully armed king and then get knocked out by a stone.

Arthur looked at me, and the flickering light softened his features, making him look more vulnerable and kindly than he ever did in the light of day. I saw Kyna slip away, leaving us in peace. He took my wrist and looked straight at me, and I swear that I have never felt so lost. I looked at Merlin, desperate for some distraction. He slept soundly. I tried to go to him, but Arthur pulled me back.

"You're troubled," he said.

I bit my lip. "I think... Cenred... I think I've done a bad thing, Arthur. I think I killed him."

"That's all?" No. How could I really tell him what happened? "He hurt you. He deserved to die."

"You don't understand. All my life I was taught to be good. Stay out of trouble. Never to kill or harm."

"You did the right thing. You're safe now."

"What if Morgause comes after us?" that was, of course, my worst fear. She'd kill us all.

"She won't." Arthur pulled me closer, into an embrace. He whispered words of comfort to me, stroked my hair, held me.

"Um," came Merlin's voice, "Was this a bad time to wake up? I can go back to sleep if you like."

"No, you stay awake. I'm going to collect more firewood." I ignored the large pile there already and hurried into the trees, trying to hide the blush that had crept up my cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All is set?"

"Yes. The spell was cast as he slept. She has no idea that her 'Kyna' works against her."

"And this Kyna will work as one with her, bringing her to us?"

"She will. We have nothing to fear. Camelot will soon be ours."

** Like I said, I'm so sorry about how long it took to update! I've been really busy lately and I just don't seem to have any time anymore...**

** Thank you to EmilyGrace31, you are a loyal reviewer and every time I read one of your reviews it makes me smile!**

** Thank you to EVERYONE who has followed/favourited, I would love it if you could leave me a review with a request or just some feedback on the fic!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Sorry I took forever to update, I've had a really busy couple of weeks and no time at all. I'd like to that all my reviewers so far, as the feedback helps me to update. Please try to review!**

The woods were lovely in the evening, the setting sun casting long shadows everywhere and the slight breeze making the air all the more chilly. I stopped, my ragged breaths visible. It would be dark soon, and I had a long way to go. People would worry. They always did. Why, though? What was so important about me? I was just a girl. Everyone was allowed freedom sometime. Even serving girls like me. Morgana had given me the day off, and I was using it to my advantage.

Running was one of my sudden new interests. It was pointless, time consuming and tiring, but it gave me a strange new energy, showed me things in an icy new clarity. And of course I was never alone. Kyna was always there, even when I could not see her, running with me, giving me company. Sometimes she helped me make decisions. One thing I did notice, though, was her dislike for Arthur. I didn't know why.

Spotting a rare herb, I jogged over and seized it. Gaius would be pleased with me; perhaps he would let me off my nightly chores. I wanted to spend some time sewing. Morgana's birthday was coming up and I was making a new dress. I took the fabric from an old one she didn't wear any more, and was hoping that this new one could replace it. I would finish in a few days.

Darkness came quickly to Camelot, and with little warning. I took a straight, round stick from the near frozen ground and allowed my magic to set it alight. We ran home, holding it high to light our path.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwynna!" Merlin shouted as I burst in.

"Sorry," I whispered. I thought that they would have finished their work.

"No, it's not that- we've had a letter from our mother."

I ran over eagerly. "What does it say?"

"She's well. The village has three, healthy new children and Celemon is expecting. They are preparing for a harvest and... she wants us to go back for it."

"Why?"

"They're running low on working men. I can't leave my job, though. But you can," he said quietly, "Gwen can take over for a while. You can help with the harvest and come back after."

I turned to Gaius. "Do you want me to go?"

He hesitated. "I think," he said slowly, "That perhaps it would be a good break for you."

"I'll go then."

Merlin looked upset. "Are you absolutely sure? I mean..."

I stood up and went to pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arthur... I leave at dawn."

He looked up. "You... why? Has something happened? I can help!"

"No," I said, "But I need a change. A break. A big one. I've seen a lot, Arthur, everywhere I go I see faces, people, and I have to get away from that."

"You- forever?" I asked.

"No. A year, maybe. I need to help them get the harvest, I need to see my mother."

"A year?" he asked.

"A year. I have to go."

He pulled me close to him. Asked me not to leave. Embraced me.

"Dawn tomorrow. Goodbye, Arthur. Look after my brother."

"You make it seem like you're leaving forever."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'll die."

"Don't," he said, but I was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rode, Kyna behind me. I couldn't get her a horse, but we rode alone, so we took turns running behind. She was very beautiful, I realised. Red-brown hair and greener eyes than I'd ever seen. Her hair flowed around her shoulders in glossy curls. She was lucky that nobody else could see her, for if they could she would have men all over her. It was a pretty name, too. Kyna.

I was tired, out of breath. I didn't notice the snapping twigs, the murmured voices. I stopped when Kyna did, so fast that I nearly ran into our horse, Dewi. I had no sword, no knife. _Magic,_ said Kyna in my mind. I hadn't known she could do that. She was right, though. A sword flashed, and, momentarily blinded, I barely noticed the men circling me.

"Tell me," said one, "Why do you run behind your horse? Why do you travel alone? Lovely girl like you, should have a man to protect her."

I tensed up. "I need no man to protect me. I need nothing."

"I would not lie, girl, not when you are at our mercy."

"I would not lie, boy, at least not when it would be more accurate to say that you are at mine."

He laughed. "Silence her." he said, and a large man stepped forward. I glared at him, magic shooting forwards and with a grunt he flew backwards. He didn't rise when he hit the floor. I shouted to Kyna, and the men turned in bewilderment. She hurried over and disappeared into me. But I felt then a heavy blow to my shoulder and cool metal round my wrists as the courage drained out of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was knelt on the floor, and they brought another man over. Had I my magic, I might have seen his, but, without it, I was more defenceless than ever and so he crouched beside me and tilted my chin upwards. He stared for several seconds, before springing away from me with surprising force as I forced all my remaining energy towards him.

"She is a creature of the earth. I will not harm her," he gasped, "She is magic itself, a god come to this land to punish us for our sins."

"Nonsense," snapped his leader, "You fool. Bring Cei to me. He'll sort her out."

Another walked over. "You asked for me?"

"Much as hate to waste your talents, nobody can get close. What is she?"

Cei looked at me, his fingers brushing my arm. I knew he didn't notice, but my eyes widened as a surge of power shot through me. The handcuffs did nothing, and Kyna spoke. _Focus all your power, all your magic, and speak._

_ You're like me,_ I said.

He jumped but continued to examine me. _Stay out of my head._

_ Stay out of mine. What are you doing here? I can feel the darkness already. You are not a bad man. Why choose this?_

_ Why not? _

_ Don't let the darkness consume you, Cei. Help me. Fight with me. We can be more powerful together. We can do more than you believe._ I had barely noticed that he was knelt opposite me, that our golden eyes were locked upon each other's.

The leader of the band started shaking him, shouting at him. He slapped me hard across the face. _He has no magic. It scares him._

_ I can tell. Do you know how rare you are? For years I thought I was the last one. But then I found one more. And then I found you. We can defeat her, destroy her darkness. We can unite Albion._

_ How do I know you speak the truth? You could be anyone._

_ But I'm not, am I? I'm the same as you. And I'll bet you'll never meet any others. Why don't you just believe me?_

_ Because I am me. And I have learned to trust nobody._

The leader used the hilt of his sword to strike my head. Tried, anyway. Cei shouted and the sword fell out of his hands. He grabbed me and twisted me around, and with a loud crack the handcuffs split. I sent a stream of magic at the leader, who gasped and fell to his knees.

"Run," said Cei.

"They'll kill you!"

"I can look after myself."

I ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwynna!" my mother cried, running towards me, "Where's Merlin?"

"He couldn't leave Arthur."

"Prince Arthur? Why?"

"He is his manservant."

"Merlin?" my mother wiped away happy tears. "And you? Gaius?"

"We are well, Mother. How are the people?"

"Celemon's child is almost here."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to be back."

I was distracted by a tap on the shoulder. I whirled around, my grubby blue dress spinning out.

"You're hurt," he said.

"Am I?" I asked, and threw my arms around our best friend.

** Aw, Will's there! The next chapter will take place a little later on, when she's settled in and starting to work.**

** There weren't any reviews for the last chapter, sadly.**

** Until next time!**


End file.
